My Promise For You
by dhredrev
Summary: Marco dan Rachel sudah bersahabat sejak kecil . Tapi, suatu ketika , Marco harus pindah ke Brazil untuk berobat . Fic pertama saya  WARNING ! gaje , garing , typos . eheh .. pokok e Let's Enjoyed it !
1. Promise

Tittle : My Promise For You .

Chapter 1 : Promise epilog

Pairing : Marco X Rachel

Rated : T

Hallo semua ..

Numpang nulis cerita deh .. saya author baru-ru disini , jadi , ceritanya masi gaje , over OC , trus ga beraturan kaya mukanya Marco *dicincang Marco* .. Saya ga pande bikin cerita *merengut*

Yaudahlah , inilah hasil penyaluran ide saya , fic pertama saya . Makanya , kalo ceritanya gaje + jelek , maap ya , maap-maap-maap , maklumilah saya .. *masang muka innocent* ..

Oke deh , daripada kebanyakan cas-cis-cus , lebih baik baca ceritanya ya .. jangan lupa repiewnya , saya tunggu lhoo .. hihihihi ..

Disclaimer : Ampun deh kalo sampe saya ngambil punya K.A. Appelegate , ntar saya dibunuh para anggota animorphs + anggota the sharing . Heheh.. saya cuma pinjem tokohnya aja kok , khusus buat Marc, boleh saya ambil ga ? *plak

Chapter 1 :

Promise (Prolog)

8 years ago ..

Dua anak itu masih beradu pandang . Yeah , Marco dan Rachel . Marco , anak laki-laki berkulit hitam dengan rambut -yang juga hitam- . Dan rachel , anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang -menurut marco- sangat menawan .

Rachel masih menatap mata marco dengan tatapan sedih , dan tangannya juga tak mau ia lepaskan dari Marco . Bagaimana tidak ? Sore ini , Marco , sahabat terdekatnya , akan pergi ke negara lain untuk beberapa tahun bersama orang tuanya , meninggalkannnya . Dan sejujurnya , Rachel juga tidak tau pasti , kenapa marco akan pindah ke Brazil untuk beberapa tahun . Tapi , kata Marco , ada suatu urusan penting yang tak bisa ia katakan sekarang padanya . Marco bilang , -mungkin- ia akan pulang setelah ia menyelesaikan urusannya . Mungkin . Dan itu sangat menyakitkan bagi anak perempuan berusia 8 tahun itu .

'Marco , kenapa kau harus pergi ? Tak satupun hari akan kulalui dengan baik tanpamu nanti ..' Batin rachel kecewa sambil terus menatap mata coklat Marco .

Sementara Marco , ia tak tahu berapa banyak lagi gerakan yang ia lakukan untuk menggambarkan rasa bersalahnya meninggalkan Rachel . Untuk sesuatu yang -kata ayahnya- sangat penting dan ia tak boleh membicarakannya pada rachel . Marco hanya menerima tangan rachel dan membalas tatapan mata biru rachel yang indah dan seolah berbicara , _'Mengapa kau harus meninggalkanku ?'_ . Dan itulah yang membuat Marco makin bersalah . Makin merasa bersalah karena akan meninggalkan rachel , merasa bersalah karena tak bisa memberi tahu urusannya yang sangat penting itu , dan merasa bersalah karena membuat hati anak perempuan yang ada didepannya ini hancur. Memang Rachel susah sekali mencari sahabat , satu-satunya sahabatnya adalah dirinya . Dan sekarang , ia akan pergi .

Dan sekarang , Rachel menangis .

' Tunggu , tadi , apa ? Rachel menangis ? ' Batin Marco .

Dan benar saja , air mata Rachel kini telah jatuh satu persatu .

Selama mungkin Rachel menggenggam tangan Marco sambil menangis , Marco tak keberatan . Sampai akhirnya Marco melepaskan tangan Rachel . Rachel Mengerjap .

Secepatnya , Marco menaikkan tangannya , memegang kedua pipi Rachel yang basah , dan menghapus air mata Rachel . Dan Rachel kembali mengerjap .

" Sudahlah , Oke ? " Ujar Marco sambil terus mengusap pip rachel yang masih sedikit basah .

" Aku tak merasa oke , sumpah , Marco , aku tak ingin kau pergi .. " Jawab rachel jujur .

" Sungguh , itu bukan kemauanku , bukan sama sekali .. " Ujar Marco , " Tapi aku harus , rach .. "

'Ya , bukan kemauanku , tapi kemauan penyakitku' Batin Marco .

" I'm lonely , " Rachel cemberut .

" Hei , kau masih punya banyak teman kok , " Ujar Marco tersenyum .

" Ya tuhan , sungguh, tak ada teman sebaikmu Marcoooo .. Dan sekarang temanku yang paling baik akan pergi dan tak tahu kapan akan pulang , "

" Aku akan pulang kok ! Tak tahu kapan sih pastinya , tapi , aku yakin tak akan lama ! " Bisiknya pelan , bersemangat , tapi juga dengan sedikit kecewa . Kecewa atas kepergiannya meninggalkan rachel .

" Aku tak yakin , " Jawab Rachel . Marco mendengus .

" Aku janji kok , " Lalu Marco tersenyum .

" Janji untuk apa ? " Tanya rachel lugu . Marco tertawa .

" Janji akan menemuimu lagi setelah urusanku selesai . Ok ? "

" Tidak , "

Ternyata rachel masih belum luluh ,

" Came-on , Rach , aku tak akan lama , aku berjanji untukmu .. okey ? " Marco mengembangkan senyum di bibirnya .

" Apa kau sungguh-sungguh berjanji ? " Tanya Rachel . Matanya mulai menunjukkan kesediannya melepaskan Marco .

" Ya , rach , kujamin . Dan kalau nanti aku pulang , aku akan mencium pipimu . " Ujar Marco , lalu rachel tersenyum , dan pipinya bersemu merah .

" Baiklah , " Kata Rachel dengan berat hati , tapi sikapnya sedikit melunak , " Berjanjilah kau tak akan melupakan janji itu , Marco , " Lanjut Rachel pelan , Marco mengangguk ,

" Janji ! " Angguk Marco setuju . " Oh , ya , nanti kau juga kukabari jika aku telah sampai di Brazil . Dan akan kuberitahu dimana alamatku supaya kau bisa main kesana , "

" Yeah , jangan lupakan janjimu yaa .. " Rachel mengingatkan . Marco kembali mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya .

Dua anak itu kembali berjalan keluar dari sekolahnya . Sambil bergandengan tangan . Segera , Rachel masuk ke mobilnya yang telah menunggunya dari tadi , dan melambaikan tangan pada Marco . Sementara Marco hanya tersenyum pedih dan segera membalas lambaian tangan Rachel .

Anak perempuan yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum dalam segala keadaan .

' Aku ke Brazil takkan sia-sia , Rach , karna ayah akan mencarikanku dokter yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakit anehku ini . ' Batinnya . Dan beberapa menit kemudian , ayahmya datang menjemput .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marco memandangi sepanjang perjalanannya ketika menuju bandara . Tapi , sebenarnya pandangannya kosong . Yang ia pandangi bukanlah jalan , ia memandangi bayangan Rachel yang terus berada di pikirannya . Saat pertama kali bertemu di sekolah , saat Rachel memintanya menjadi sahabatnya , saat mereka berlari-lari di hutan dekat sekolah , dan saat perpisahannya tadi siang . Sakit rasanya meninggalkan rachel . Tak tau kenapa , perasaan bersalah dan kecewa terus merayapi hatinya .

Ketika mobilnya berhenti di bandara , ia , ayahnya , ibunya , dan kakaknya , Jake , turun dari mobil dan menuju pesawatnya . Yeah , walau kakaknya tak ikut pergi ke Brazil , tapi ia tetap mengantar keluarganya ke bandara . Sebenarnya , marco menginginkan kakaknya ikut ke Brazil , tapi , kakaknya memilih tinggal di rumah bersama pamannya .

" Marco , Kau pasti akan sembuh , " Ujar kakaknya yang umurnya 4 tahun lebih tua darinya . Tak tahu kenapa , Marco langsung menitikkan air matanya mendengar kakaknya berkata begitu .

Jake menekuk lututntya dan menghapus air mata Marco .

" Kau seorang anak yang tegar , dan akan selalu tegar , kau tak akan pernah menangis karna penyakitmu . Ingat pesanku , " Ujar kakaknya lagi.

" Ya , aa .. akuu ,, aku anak yang tegar , " Jawab Marco tersedu-sedu .

Saat pesawaat Take off , Marco memandangi keluar jendela pesawat . Tapi , sialnya , bukan pemandangan yang ia dapatkan , tapi hanya bayangan Rachel yang terus merayapinya . Rasa bersalah kembali menerjangnya . Ia ingat bagaiman Rachel dengan senyum pedihnya melambai padaya tadi siang , Rachel pasti merasa kecewa ..

' Rachel , aku tak akan melupakan janjiku padamu . Tak akan pernah . Setelah penyakitku sembuh , kujamin aku akan langsung meminta kembali ke rumah . U'r smile always in my mind . Jadii , jangan sedih yaa ... ' Batinnya perih . Mengingat segalanya tentang Rachel .

-To Be Continue-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huuuaaaa .. Jadi juga fic ini , apa ? Fic ini ? Apaan tu ? Alur ngawur dengan banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana .. ya sudahlah .. yang pasti , long time saya hanya menjadi reader di beberapa fandom . Tapi inilah fandom pilihan saya , yang saya harap bakal di baca dan direview -halah- .

Oh ya , author mau ngasi info ni , author bikin ni crita gaje pas lagi dengerin lagunya justin bieber *aduh , pacarku disebutiiinn* yang 'where are you now' , juga 'common denominator' sama lagunya vierra *kevinn ,, aduuh , selingkuhanku tuh* yang 'seandainya' . Jadi gini deh , kebawa lagunya yang slow *ngesot-ngesot* .

Rachel : Malangnya dikau marco ,, kasian deeeh kena penyakit ... emangnyee enak ..

Marco : Sialan , siapa sih author ni cerita , sebenernya ?

Dhiia : Sayaa .. *puppy eyes* .. kenapa , mar ?

Marco : Mar , mar , kenape harus gua sih yang kena penyakit ? Kenapa bukan diiaa ? -nunjuk rachel-

Rachel : Yeee .. suka-suka authornye ya , mau gimane , ya ga dhi ?

Dhiia : Ya dong .. yaudahlah , akhir kata , saya minta maap kalo ni cerita gaje , tapi , review pliissss ...

Marco : Hoi , author gaje .. awaasss luuuuuuuuuu yaakk ! -morph jadi gorila trus ngejarngejar author-

Dhiia : -sweatdrop- Alaaamaaaakkkk ,,,,,,,


	2. 2 Years Later

Tittle : My Promise For You.

Chapter 2 : 2 Years Later.

Pairing : Marco x Rachel

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Bukan Punya saya , yakiiin deeeh .. sueerr .. punya K.A. Applegate !

Let's enjoyed read ! yeah !

Chapter 2 :

2 Years Later.

~MARCO POV~

Namaku Marco .

Aku terserang penyakit ganas yang bernama : _Fitterphymia Atterla_ . Penyakit langka , dan mematikan .

Penyakit itu membuatku sangat merepotkan orang tuaku . Mereka berkeliling selama 3 tahun ke beberapa negara untuk mencari informasi tentang pnyembuhan penyakitku , bahkan situs web pun telah berulang kali dibuka , tapi tak ada hasilnya .

Untungnya , pada tahun ketiga itulah , mereka menemukan suatu lembaga kesehatan swasta di Brazil yang telah mengembangkan penyembuhan untuk penyakitku . Dan setelah pulang dari Brazil , mereka langsung mengajakku ke sana , saat usiaku masih 8 tahun .

Dan sekarang aku 10 tahun .

Berarti telah 2 tahun aku pergi dari California . Dan berarti juga , telah 2 tahun aku meninggalkan teman-temanku , kakakku , dan satu-satunya sahabat terdekatku . Rachel .

Rachel adalah seorang gadis yang usianya sama sepertiku . Dia satu-satunya sahabatku . Yeah , walaupun 2 tahun tak bertemu , aku masih ingat sekali bagaimana dia , suaranya , rambutnya , sifatnya , mukanya , makanan favoritnya , dan semua yang kuketahui tentangnya . Ia berambut pirang panjang yang selalu ia gerai . Jika dulu ia berangkat ke sekolah , ia selalu diantar oleh ayahnya , yang menurutnya adalah ayah terbaik sejagat raya . Rachel mempunyai banyak teman yang mau menjadi sahabatnya . Tapi , ia hanya memilihku sebagai sahabatnya . Yeah , aku juga tak tahu kenapa . Ia sangat cerewet , berani , kadang nekat , dan kadang bisa sangat keras kepala . Tapi , ia selalu tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun .

Kecuali saat aku pergi .

Ia menangis saat kukabari aku akan pergi ke Brazil untuk beberapa tahun .

Sebenarnya , yeah , kalian pasti telah menebaknya , aku sangatsangatsangat merindukan rachel . Sangat . Tak tahu lagi berapa kata 'sangat' yang harus kujelaskan .. Tak satu haripun kulewatkan tanpa memikirkannya , dan merindukannya .

Tapi , walau aku merindukannya , aku memang tak pernah menghubunginya . Karena , aku takut , kalau aku menghubunginya , maka ia akan banyak berpikiran tentangku .

Okeoke , akuu tahu , aku mungkin memang telah mengingkari dan melanggar janjiku sendiri untuk memberi tahunya dimana tempat tinggalku di Brazil . Tapi , sekali lagi , aku tak pernah merencanakan itu . Lagipula , aku ingin memberinya kejutan jika aku pulang nanti .

XXXXXXXXXXX

-RACHEL POV-

Sudah 2 tahun sejak kepergian Marco ke Brazil , tapi , tak satu haripun kulewatkan tanpa merindukannya . Yeah , sahabatku itu .. anak yang sangat menarik , konyol , dan lucu . Rambut hitamnya , caranya tertawa dan bagaimana ia yang sangat pandai membuat orang lain tertawa , mata coklatnya , selalu membekas di memoriku . Apalagi kenangan saat bersamanya . Ia selalu membuatku tertawa semenjak aku dekat dengannya . Ia juga sering mengajakku jalan-jalan ke hutan . Tapi , menurutku , ia selalu menjadi orang yamg paling cepat mengambil keputusan , dan ia bisa saja bersikap sangat kasar dan dingin jika terjadi sesuatu yang menurutnya menyebalkan .

Well , katanya .. aku sangat menarik dimatanya , yeah , tapi , tetap saja setiap hari ia mengataiku nekat dan cerewet .

Dan aku sangat terkejut saat ia memberitahuku bahwa ia akan pindah ke Brazil selama beberapa tahun .

Bagaimana tidak ? Apa kalian tahu arti beberapa tahun ? itu sangat lamaa .. . Marco bahkan tak memberi tahuku tentang urusannya yang mengharuskannya pindah ke Brazil . Well , kumaafkan saja hal itu . Dulu , aku berpikir , siapa lagi yang akan mendengarkan curhatanku , siapa lagi yang bisa memegang tanganku saat aku sakit , siapa lagi yang akan membantuku belajar . Tapi , itu dulu . Dulu dan sekarang . Sangatsangat berbeda .

Marco yang dulu adalah pribadi yang konyol , selalu cepat mengambil keputusan . Sementara , Marco yang sekarang .. Ia sangat berbeda jauh . Bagaimana tidak ? Ia tidak lagi konyol , tidak lagi bisa membuatku tertawa dengan leluconnya yang kadang-kadang agak dipaksakan .

Dia mengingkari janjinya sendiri !

Aku masih ingat sekali bagaimana Marco yang waktu itu mengabariku akan pindah ke Brazil . Aku menangis . Bagaimana ia berhasil membujukku agar mau melepaskannya . Bagaimana ia berjanji ia akan mengabari keadaannya bila nanti sampai di Brazil . Bagaimana dengan manisnya dia berjanji akan segera pulang dan mencium pipiku .

Tapi , kurasa itu hanya omong kosong saja .

Buktinya , sudah lama sekali .. sejak awal ia pergi , ia tak pernah mengabariku tentang apapun . Bahkan sekedar menelponku saja tak pernah .

Apa ia lupa padaku ? Apa ia lupa pada janjinya sendiri ? Dia selalu cepat mengambil keputusan . Jadi , ini keputusan yang dia ambil ? Ini yang dia bilang janji ?

Oke , sekarang aku mengerti . Marco ke Brazil ada urusan penting . Itu hanya ucapannya saja . Dia pasti berniat menjauh dariku . Dia mungkin muak dan bosan padaku . Tapi , kini , akulah yang muak dengannya !

Tak tahu kenapa , aku sangat berbeda dari aku yang 2 tahun yang lalu sebelum Marco pergi . Aku yang sekarang menjadi lebih agresive , sangat nekat , lebih cepat marah , dan emosiku semakin tidak stabil . Yeah , itu terjadi ketika Marco pergi . Karena dia telah membuatku menunggu sangat lama ! Karena dia melupakanku , karena dia ````

" Rach , " Panggil seorang cowo berambut hitam . Aku mendongak kaget .

Tobias . Dia sahabat baruku . Well , bisa dibilang seperti itulah . Dia berambut pirang dengan mata yang sama dengan warna mataku , biru . Badannya memang terlihat lemah , tapi ia jenius , plus kutu buku kelas akut .

" Hmm ? " Tanyaku bingung .

" Apa kau yakin kali ini Dave ada di rumah ? " Tanya seorang cewek berambut keriting hitam di sebelahku .

Dia adalah Cassie . Cewe tomboy yang pendek-agak gemuk , tapi sangat baik dan seorang penyayang binatang . Sangatsangat penyayang binatang . Well , mungkin itu karna orang tua Cassie yangmemiliki klinik perawatan satwa liar di gudang jerami mereka . Dan di klinik itu , kini , mungkin ada ratusan hewan yang terluka . Semua hewan itu dirawat oleh Cassie , dan orang tuanya . Ia selalu mengerti keadaan , dan perasaan orang lain .

Aku mengangkat bahu .

" Aku tak yakin sih , tapi sudahlah , lagipula , sekalian saja kita pulang kan ? " Jawabku .

Baiklah . Biar kujelaskan dulu . Sore ini , aku mengajak Tobias dan Rachel untuk pergi ke rumah Dave . Dave salah satu temanku juga siih . Tapi tak begitu dekat seperti Cassie . Apalagi Tobias .

" Aku mau beli minum dulu , " Tiba-tiba Tobias berkata pendek . Lalu membalikan badannya . Aku dan Rachel hanya diam .

Baiklah . Satu lagi perubahanku . Aku lebih suka diam sekarang . Diam , tapi menurut Cassie sangat menawan .

" Terserah , " Jawabku pendek .

Aku menunggu Tobias beberapa menit . Setelah itu , dia datang membawa 3 kaleng soda . Aku tergelak . Aku memang haus . Tak tau bagaimana dengan Cassie . Tapi , yeah , sudah kubilanng kan ? dia memang sangat perhatian . Tak seperi Marco !

" Kurasa kau juga butuh ini , " Ia menyodorkan satu kaleng padaku , lalu aku mengambilnya .

" Thank's , " Jawabku . Aku membuka soda itu . Tiba-tiba Tobias mengajakku dan Cassie duduk di bangku di dekat kami . Setelah soda kami habis , aku mengajak melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah Dave . Kali ini , Tobias memegang tanganku .

Lupakan dengan Marco . Kali ini aku merasa sangat nyaman dan bahagia jalan bersama Tobias .

XXXXXXXXXXX

-MARCO POV-

" Marcoooo .. hoiii .. maaarrrr-coooooo ! " Seseorang berteriak memanggilku saat aku sedang berjalan untuk masuk ke kelasku , . Aku berhenti berjalan di dekat taman sekolah . Dan membalikan badan , melihat seorang anak laki-laki berhenti berlari , lalu ia mengatur nafasnya . Aximili , salah satu temanku . Tapi , kupikir , aku menganggapnya sebagai sahabatku . Ia menawan , tinggi , tapi sedikit aneh . Yeah , kadang ia suka berpenampilan norak . Tapi , walau begitu , ia anak terajin di kelas , dan nilainya selalu tinggi-tinggi . Dan , kalau dari sisi itu , dia bisa dibilang sainganku sih .

" Ya ampuuun , apaan nih Ax ? maaf yah , tapi aku lagi ga mood buat tanda tangan , " Ujarku meledeknya . Tapi ia tak berubah emosi sedikitpun . Nafasnya masih terengah-engah .

" Bukan itu , marco ! Kucari-cari kau dari tadi ! "

" Ada apa sih ? Mau foto bareng denganku ? Mana kameranya ? " Lanjutku . Yah , bernarsis ria sedikit tak ada masalah kan ?

" Marco ! otakmu dipake ga sih ? " Tanya Ax emosi .

" Ga . Well , otakku ketinggalan tadi di toilet ! Hhaahaha .. , " Aku mencoba mengubah emosinya , tapi , ia malah semakin serius .

" Bagus deh kalo gitu ! Buku ku mana ? Kau bawa ? " Tanyanya terlihat khawatir .

" Ga , " Jawabku berbohong .

Dan Ax langsung memelototiku . Aku tertawa .

" Kau tahu Ax , sepertinya kau butuh bantuan 911 jika aku tak membawa bukumu .. " Lanjutku sambil tertawa konyol , lalu menarik tangan Ax untuk masuk ke kelas yang tak jauh dari situ .

Sampai di kelas , seperti biasa , aku menaruh tas di meja di sebelah meja Ax , dan menjatuhkan diriku di kursiku . Ax memandangku dengan tatapan kesal .

" Mana bukuku ? " Tanyanya bertambah kesal .

" Oh ya , " Lalu aku membuka tas ku , dan mencari buku Bahasa Brazil milik Ax . Setelah itu , aku menyerahkanya pada Ax .

" Nih , Dasar Aximilliaaa , " Ujarku lalu tertawa lagi.

" Baiklah , " Jawabnya singkat .

" Anyway , Marco , apa nanti kau ikut olahraga ? " Lanjut Ax lunak . Aku mengangguk .

" Aku pikir , aku sudah agak enakan .. " Jawabku .

" Marco , apa tak sebaiknya kau istirahat saja ? Bagaimana kalau penyakitmu kambuh lagi ? " Saran Ax . Aku tetap menggeleng .

Memang , penyakitku bukanlah rahasia umum lagi di sekolah ini .

Tak beberapa lama , bel pertama berbunyi . Kelas Olahraga . Aku segera mengganti seragamku dengan seragam olahraga . Setelah itu , aku menuju lapangan dengan sedikit berlari . Tak tahu kenapa , kepalaku memang agak pusing . Tapi kuacuhkan .

Dan kekhawatiran Ax memang benar . Kelas Olahraga kali ini , atletik . Dan kelemahanku di situ . Beberapa teman bersimapatik dengan menyuruhku berisitirahat saja , tapi aku menolak . Dan saat bagianku untuk penilaian lari , aku merasa kepalaku makin berat . Tapi , tetap kubiarkan saja .

Aku berlari pelan , padahal , yang lain kulihat sudah jauh melesat di depanku . Aku merasa kakiku mulai memberat . Kepalaku juga makin pusing , dan semuanya menjadi kabur .

' Ya tuhan , apa yang terjadi ? Jangan katakan penyakitku kambuh lagi .. ' Batinku sambil terus mencoba berlari . Tak menghiraukan paru-paruku yang sudah kosong oleh oksigen .

-TO BE CONTINUED-

XXXXXXXXXXX

Gubrak ..

Kok perasaan OOC bangetbanget yah ?

Udah gitu gak beraturan lagi ni alur .. Ya udahlah , saya minta maap ..

Anyway , penyakitnya Marco itu gak beneran kook .. ga ada penyakit gituaan .. aku cuma ngarang-ngarang ajaa .. haahha ..

Saya bikin ni cerita dalam waktu 4 jam tanpa persiapan , dan bikinnya hari minggu sebelum Mid semester pula .. Huuua .. Trus gimana dong nasibb Ulanganku ?

Marco : Duh , penyakit gua rada bagusan dikit napa ? masa penyakit bikinan lo ndiri siih !

Rachel : Heh , Marcodong ! Lu tuh yak , mana janji lo ? 2 tahun kaga pulang-pulang juga dari merantau ! Mau jadi apa lo ? Cucian gue beloman lo cuci niii . Gua kurangin loh gaji lo ..

Marco : Huss ! Jangan membuka rahasia negara !

Ax : Duuh .. si Marco mau mati yah ? bagus deeh .. *duh .. telat nih*

Marco : Sial .

Dhiia : Ulangan gue , ulangan gue , ulangan gue , 70 ,80 , 90 , 100 .. huuaa .. dapet berapa Agama gua ! gue kaga belajar !

Tobias : Aduuh .. ni author mule gila aje .. ajeb-ajeb kok ya sambil ngigoin ulangan !

Dhiia : -Masih ngigo- Review pliss .


	3. 2 Years Later Part 2

Tittle : My Promise For You .

Chapter 2 : 2 Years Later (Part 2) .

Pairing : Marco x Rachel

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Yakiin . Kalo punya aku ntar aku bikin Marco jadi pacarku . *plakplakplakplak ..

hehe .. animorphs belong to K.A Appelegate . Tapi fic ini punyaku .

Author Note : Ini ceritanya gaje banget . Jadi , maap ya . Enjoy it aja deh !

Chapter 3 :

2 years ago (part 2)

-Marco's POV-

' Ya tuhan , apa yang terjadi ? Jangan katakan penyakitku kambuh lagi .. ' Batinku putus asa sambil terus mencoba berlari . Tak menghiraukan paru-paruku yang sudah kosong oleh oksigen .

Tapi , semakin lama , nafasku semakin tak beraturan . Padahal , aku merasa aku berlari sangat pelan . Tertinggal di belakang sendirian .

Suara-suara di belakangku mulai memudar , dan pandanganku jelas sekali kabur . Demi tuhan , aku akan membayar apapun untuk mengembalikan nafas normal manusia . Mengembalikan oksigen di paru-paruku .

Lalu , aku merasa nafasku semakin dan semakin sangat tak beraturan .

Dan setelahnya , aku merasa sangat lelah .

Terlalu lelah hingga aku tak merasakan tubuhku sendiri .

Lalu ``` kepalaku .. kepalaku sangat berat hingga tak dapat melihat apapun lagi .

Aku tertidur .

" Marco ```` bangunlah ," Bisik seseorang ditelingaku .Yeah , aku mendengarnya . Tapi terlalu lelah untuk menjawab . Terlalu lelah untuk membuka mataku dan menggerakan lidahku . Baiklah . Kutarik kata-kataku . Bukan terlalu lelah . Tapi susah .

" Marco ``` , " Bisik suara itu lagi .

'Aku tak tahan lagi , aku harus membuka mataku . Harus . Aku harus membuka mataku . ' Batinku

Dengan amat perlahan , kubuka mataku .

' Oh , ayolaaah , kenapa begini ? ' batinku lagi .

Awalnya pandanganku kabur . Dengan masih samar-samar , aku sedikit melihat Dad , lalu Mom . Dan setelah itu , pandanganku mulai membaik .

Lalu aku melihatnya di dekat telingaku . Seorang cowo yang membisikkan kata-kata ke telingaku tadi .

Tunggu . Siapa tadi ?

Cowo manis berambut pirang . Memakai kemeja kotak-kotak biru .

" Untunglah . Kau sadar , " Ujar orang itu .

Jelas sekali . Itu Jake . Kakakku .

Kini , penglihatanku sudah sepenuhnya sempurna . Dan ``` ya , benar , itu memang kakakku . Jake . Dengan kemeja kesayangannya dan rambut pirangnya yang sangat mencolok . Rambut pirang yang sangat mirip dengan ayahku .

" Mmmmbbb .. nnmnnk ``` " Aku mencoba berbicara , ' Jake ? kau-kah itu ? ' . Tapi , yang terdengar hanya seperti suara rintihan . Rintihan yang amat menyakitkan .

Aku terus berusaha . Tapi tak bisa . Lidahku terasa kelu . Tak bisa bergerak .

' God , sumpah . Jangan pernah berkata aku sekarang berada di sel rumah sakit . ' Batinku sambil melihat sekeliling .

" Marco , jangan bertindak bodoh . Diamlah dulu . Iya , ini aku , Jake . Kau baik-baik saja di sini , " Tiba-tiba Jake berkata begitu , seolah bisa membaca pikiranku .

Aku mengendalikan mulutku untuk tidak terus berusaha berbicara .

Aku ingin mengangguk pelan .

Tapi yang kurasa hanya sakit . Leherku sangat sakit .

' Kutarik kata-kataku . Kau boleh bilang aku di rumah sakit sekarang , God . ' Batinku -sekali lagi- putus asa .

Betul saja . Aku berada di rumah sakit sekarang . Dengan regulator pernafasan , selang infus di tangan kiriku , bersama perban di beberapa bagian tubuhku .

" Jangan gerakan lehermu , sayang , " Mom gantian memperingatiku .

Dan aku baru ingat . Penyakitku dapat melumpuhkan syaraf-syaraf tubuhku . Hampir semua tubuhku tak bisa bergerak . Hanya mata dan beberapa lagi yang berfungsi dengan baik .

Akhirnya , aku hanya tersenyum pasrah . Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa .

Oh . Belumkah kujelasakan ?

Aku terserang penyakit Fitterphymia Atterla* . Penyakit itu disebabkan oleh virus bernama Yeerk** , dan dapat mengendalikan tubuhmu agar kaku . Alias , semua syaraf tubuhmu bisa saja tak bisa bergerak . Tak bisa berkontraksi .

Kalau penyakitmu kumat , maka kau akan sengat-sangat merana . Yakin deeh padaku . Bagaimana tidak ?

Penyakit itu bisa membuat seluruh anggota gerakmu lumpuh dalam beberapa waktu . Bisa membuat lidahmu kelu . Bisa saja kau lupa ingatan (amnesia) dalam beberapa waktu . Bisa saja , tiba-tiba kau pingsan tanpa alasan yang jelas . Membuatmu susah bernafas . Membuatmu ingin menjerit , menangis . Tapi tak bisa kau keluarkan . Itu sih jika kau sedang kumat . Selain itu . Tak ada hal lain yang perlu ditakutkan , selain , penyakit itu langka dan sangat mematikan . Bahkan presentasemu untuk sembuh hanya sekitar 4% .

" Marco , tadi sekolah membawamu ke sini . Kata guru olahragamu , kau minta diperbolehkan mengikuti olahraga , " Ujar Dad mengagetkanku .

Aku mengedip sebagai ucapan anggukan .

" Harusnya tak kau ikuti pelajaran itu , " Sudut Jake .

Bibirku hanya membentuk suatu senyuman kecil yang lemah .

Tiba-tiba saja , aku merasa sangat lelah kembali . Otot-ototku meregang . Pikiranku buntu .

Dan aku kembali merasa berpusing ke sebuah lingkaran .

Oh , tidak . No , man . Jangan katakan aku pingsan lagi . Karena , lingkaran hitam itu semakin besar , semakin besar , semakin hitam , semakin lekat dan nyata di hadapanku .

Lalu , lingkaran itu berubah menjadi terang . Dan ..

Tidak .

Aku berkhayal . Pasti .

Ini seperti memori 2 tahun yang lalu , yang diputar secara acak .

Rachel dan aku ada di depan sekolah . Kami bergandengan . Dia menangis . Tak membiarkan aku pergi .

Lalu , Rachel dan aku yang sedang mengerjakan pe-er bersama di rumahku . Kami mengerjakan sambil tertawa . Tapi tetap saja ia sudah selesai dalam 10 menit .

Lalu , berputar lagi ke kejadian di depan sekolah . Rachel dan aku berjalan keluar . Rachel masuk ke mobil jemputannya , dan melambai padaku dengan pedih .

Lalu , saat aku dan Rachel berada di hutan . Berlarian . Mengejar tupai . Aku memanjat pohon . Sementara ia menunggu dari bawah .

Lalu , lalu , lalu ...

Dan ``` lingkaran itu gelap kembali . Menelanku dalam kegelapan . Tapi , tak sampai beberapa detik kemudian , kulihat sesuatu kembali .

Kali ini lebih jelas . Lebih nyata . Aku dan Rachel berada di suatu tempat . Duduk berdua . Rachel menatapku lekat-lekat . Aku balas menatapnya . Kami sangat lama berpandangan . Sampai akhirnya ...

Lalu ````

Aku tak merasakan tubuhku lagi .

XXXXXXXXXX

Esok paginya , aku sudah siuman kembali .

Yeah . Malahan , sekarang , regulator pernafasan buatan ku sudah dilepas . Hanya saja , aku masih merasa sedikit capek .

Sebenarnya , aku masih terbayang-bayang oleh , mimpi atau apa ya , itu ? bayangan ? aaah ``` pokoknya yang semalam .

Mom bersama Jake menjagaku . Sedang Dad pergi . Mom duduk di sofa dekat ranjang rumah sakit . Sementara Jake , duduk di sebelah ku .

" Hallooo ? Kapan kau datang sih Jake ? " Tanyaku pensaran pada Jake , saat ia sedang berpaling dariku . Well , aku sudah bisa menggerakan tubuhku kembali .

Jake mengangkat bahu .

" Kau kira ? " Jake balik bertanya .

" Oh , God , kukira aku tak akan tanya jika aku tahu , agen Jake , " Jawabku sedikit kesal . Jake tertawa .

" Aku kesini kemarin . Yeah , untunglah , aku datang di waktu yang tepat , " Ujarnya . Keningku berkerut .

" Bukankah kau sedang ujian , man ? " Tanyaku keheranan . Jake menggeleng .

" Ujian diundur bulan depan . Makanya , kuputuskan untuk mampir ke sini . Lagipula aku mau bertemu Dad , " Jawabnya .

" Bukannya aku geer , mate . Tapi sepertinya kau kesini mau menemuiku deeh , " Candaku .

" Oh , Marco , bukan waktunya bercanda , "

" Okee okee , santai , Bro , " Ujarku sambil cengengesan .

" Tak ada yang kau rubah yah . Kau masih konyol . Suka memaksakan ke-konyolanmu dalam waktu yang tak tepat , "

" Okeeoke deh . Aku diam , " Jawabku . Kini giliran Jake yang tertawa .

" Tuh kan , gimana sih ? aku ketawa , kau-nya marah . Aku diam , giliranmu , tertawa , " Lanjutku kesal .

" Omong-omong , bagaimana denganmu ? Punya teman baru ? " Lanjutnya .

Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku teringat Rachel .

Rasa bersalah itu menerjangku kembali . Rasa bersalah itu menusuk jantungku hingga aku merasa jantungku tak berdetak . Secepat mungkin , aku memejamkan mataku .

" Bagaiman Rachel ? Bagaimana dia sekarang ? " Tanyaku . Masih sambil memejamkan mata , menahan air mataku agar tak keluar , dan tak kupedulikan pertanyaan Jake . Kening Jake berkerut .

" Well , aku tiak sering bertemu . Tapi , terakhir kulihat dia , dia masih sama seperti dulu , berambut pirang panjang . Hanya dia lebih agresif kukira , "

Aku mendesah . Aaaah , Jake ..

" Maksudku bukan itu , tapi bagaimana kabarnya ? Apa dia gak ngomong apa-apa padamu ? "

" Oh , katanya baik kok . Ya dong , dia bicara padaku , bahkan bertanya tentangmu ,"

Aku tercengang .

Rachel .. rachel ..

" Bertanya apa saja ? " Tanyaku .

" Banyak sih . Bagaimana kabarmu ,dan .. " Belum selesai Jake ngomong , aku memotongnya .

" Apa dia bertanya tentang kepergianku ? " Tanyaku was-was , tak menghiraukan Jake yang belum selesai .

" .. Maksudku , tentang penyakitku , " Aku cepat-cepat menambahkan

" Ga . Cuma bertanya apa yang kaulakukan di Brazil , " Jawab Jake .

Gubrak . Itu sih sama saja .

" Kau jawab apa ? " Tanyaku lagi .

" Ya kujawab saja tak tahu . Bukankah waktu itu kau berpesan begitu ? "

Aku merasa , rasa bersalah itu semakin kuat menerjangku .

Rachel .. dia , dia masih ingat kepadaku . Menanyakanku . Tapi , apa yang kulakukan padanya ? Aku melanggar janjiku sendiri ?

" Lalu , bagaimana reaksinya ? " Tanyaku khawatir .

Khawatir Rachel akan merasa kecewa . Lagi .

" Kurasa sih dia kecewa . Tapi , entahlah , "

Benar . Dugaanku benar . Aku membuat Rachel kembali kecewa .

Apa sih aku ini ? alien yang kerjaannya membuat orang kecewa , benci , dan repot ? .

" Eh , dia juga berkata kalau kau tak pernah menghubunginya . Benarkah ? Dia berbicara panjang lebar tentang kau tahu , dan kurasa lagi , dia sangat kecewa padamu , "

DEG !

Tuh kan , aku benar-benar alien pembawa masalah .

Sekarang , pikiranku buntu . Haruskah kujelaskan ?

Kalau kujelaskan , maka Jake akan tahu . Jake tahu , Mom tahu . Dan Rachel tahu .

" Uhh – oh ? " Gumamku bingung . Bingung menjawab apa . Dan kulihat , mom juga mulai antusias dengan pembicaraan kami .

" Marco ? " Tuntut Jake . Aku mengangkat bahu .

" Well , hmmmm . Tak taulah . Eh , kau tadi tanya siapa teman baruku ya ? uh , banyak kok , salah satunya Aximili . Well , emm , eh , dia , dia tinggi , dan `` " Aku berkata dengan gugup . Tapi , belum selesai aku menjelaskan , Jake memelototiku . Aku terdiam .

" Iya , " Jawabku pasrah .

" Kau bilang kau selalu menelponnya , Marco , " Mom nimbrung .

Rasa bersalah itu semakin kuat , kuat dan kuat .

" Kenapa Marco ? " Tanya Mom dan Jake bersamaan . Aku menggeleng .

" Begini . Antara aku dan Rachel biarkan aku saja yang ngurus . Okee ? tak perlu kalian , Mom , Jake , tahu . Ini bukan soal .. " Omonganku kembali dipotong Jake .

" Kenapa ? " Kali ini nadanya sedikit mengancam . Mom memperhatikanku .

" DENGAR , INI HIDUPKU , BIAR AKU YANG TAHU ! BIAR AKU YANG TAHUU ! " Teriakku tak sabar .

Lalu , dengan susah payah , aku membalikkan tubuhku hingga membelakangi Jake dan Mom .

Hatiku menangis . Memangis mengingat kesalahanku . Kenapa dulu aku tak bilang saja pada Rachel ? Sekarang semuanya telah terlambat . Terlambat .

Aku memang bukan tipe anak cengeng . Tapi , tak tahu kenapa , mengingat Rachel , hatiku perih .

Mengerti ?

Ketika kau harus meninggalkan seseorang yang kau cintai tanpa memberikan alasan .

Ketika kau harus dengan sangat menahan keinginan untuk berbincang dengannya .

Ketika tak bisa menjelaskan ..

Ketika kau ,, Ketika kau ..

Air mataku perlahan membanjir*** . Bantal di bawahku basah . Tak kuhiraukan Jake yang memanggilku .

" Marco – jangan bertindak seolah kau bisa menyimpannya sendiri . Seolah kau kuat . Seolah kau bisa melakukannya ! " Ujar Jake .

Aku kembali menangis .

Jake membalikkan tubuhku . Mom sudah tidak ada . Kurasa dia tak mau ikut campur .

" Jangan simpan sendiri . Jangan sakiti hatimu . Bertindaklah sedikit dewasa . Kau tahu ? kau itu cowo , "

Aku tak menjawab .

Akhirnya aku menyerah . Aku menceritakan sedetail-detailnya . Dan kuperingatkan dia untuk tutup mulut .

" Seharusnya kau tak perlu menyembunyikannya , " Ujar Jake .

" Aku takut jika kau tahu , maka semua akan tahu , " Jawabku jujur .

" Hei , kau kira aku ini kau – yang tak bisa menutup mulut ? " Tanyanya . Aku terkekeh . Terkekeh pedih .

" Kupikir , " Jawabku singkat

- To Be Continued -

Keterangan :

* = Sekali lagi aku ingetin yah , Fitterphymia Atterla itu cuma penyakit boong-boongan , aku ngarang sendiri . Jadi itu gak bener-bener ada kok .

** = Disini aku pake Yeerk buat jadi virusnya aja deeh . Kan kasian kalo ga diikutsertain , ntar nangis lagi . Ujung-ujungnya yang disalahin juga authornya .. ehheheh *garing*

*** = Aaaah .. maap ni , OOC banget bagian ini . Marco pernah nangis ga sih ? Kayanya sih pernah pas kasus ibunya alias si visser one itu . Bener ga ?

Oh ya , aku lupa . Gaya nulisku beda banget yaa sama K.A Appelegate . Jadi , sori ya , kalo pada ngerasa beda . Kaya terlalu dramatis aja . Hehe ..

Dhiia : Kyaaaaa .. akhirnya jadiii .. . horeeee ..

hufft .. maap nih , yang kemaren mbaca chap 2 nya , itu ancur banget , sekali lagi maap yak ? *membungkuk*

Marco : Aaaagh , iya kok , uda gua maafkaan .. aaah ,, ga usah mbungkuk gitu napa . Malu niy .

Dhiia : Geer lu , bukan buat lu kali . Buat para reader . Ya gaak ?

Reader : Kaagaaaaa

Dhiia : -Sweatdrop- ( says on heart : aaah .. kaga sehati banget si lu pada sama gue .. )

Rachel : Eh , kasian ya lu Marco . Cepet mati aja deeeh ..

Marco : Banyakan ngomong lu , Rach .

Jake : Nimbrung yaaa .. aaahh .. akhirnya , ada dialog gua nih .. ahaayy *ga digople*

Dhiia : Eh , tau ga , masa nilai basa indonesia , Matematika sama PKn ku bagus .. padahal aku ga belajar samse lhoo **

Ax : Alaah , paling-paling juga cuma dapet enem ..

Dhiia : Sialan *mrengut ..

Cassie : Hoy , author sialan . Kenapa lu ganti nama gua jadi 'Rachel' di chapter 2 ?

*morf serigala , siap nerkam author

Dhiia : Maap-maap , soalnya waktu itu authornya lagi gila , jadi sori deeh ..

Tobias : Bingung gua kalian pada ngomong apa ..

*jongkok sambil masang tampang bego

Dhiia : Eh , awas lo , tob , ntar keluaar ..

Tobias : Uh ? apanya ?

*muka bego -dibunuh tobias-

Dhiia : -ketawa- . Dengan begonya dia bilang gitu .. -nunjuknunjuk Tobias-

Tobias : Apaaaa ? lu bilang gua bego ?

*Morf jadi hork-bajir, ngejar-ngejar author

Dhiia : ...


	4. Marco's 4 Years Later

Tittle : My Promise For You .

Chapter 4 : Marco's 4 Years Later .

Pairing : Marco x Rachel

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Saya cuman minjem tokoh kok dari serial Animorphs milik K.A Applegate .. Tapi , Marco boleh buuaat akuuu ggaaa ? *plakplakplok

Author Note : Duuh .. saya sangat berterimaksih *sujud* buat yang udah dengan setia ngikutin . *halah , cerita gaje kok di-follow-in , idih , ngarep !*

Okeee deeh , Selamat Membaca ..

Chapter 4 :

Marco's 4 Years Later .

~MARCO POV~

Namaku Marco .

Umurku sekarang telah bertambah 6 tahun , sejak kepindahanku . Alias , aku sudah berusia 14 tahun. Dan seperti yang kalian tahu , aku telah 6 tahun tinggal di Brazil . 6 tahun tahun meninggalkan California .

Hemb `` yah beginilah . Aku masih cakep seperti dulu . Tapi tetap saja aku memiliki penyakit mematikan bernama Fitterphmya Atterla . Penyakit langka yang disebabkan virus bernama Yeerk . Dan , satu lagi . Aku masih setia pada Rachel .

Baiklah . Aku yang sekarang , cakep , manis , imut , dan selalu keren dengan rambut hitam dan senyuman seksi-ku yang bisa saja membuat kalian , -para ladys- langsung pingsan melihatku .Ya kok . Jujur saja , aku memang begitu . Tapi satu hal yang masih sangat kusayangkan sampai sekarang . Aku kerdil !

Ya gak kerdil-kerdil amat seperti kurcaci di dongeng 'Snowwhite' sih . Hanya pendek normal . Tapi tetap saja aku ini pendek . Bahkan sekelas , mungkin aku paling pendek . Aaaah``` aku benci kekuranganku yang satu ini .

Apalagi , kalau aku dipanggil kerdil oleh cewe . Benci aku mendengarnya . Rasanya ingin kucekik saja leher tuh cewe . Tapi , ya mau bagaimana lagi ? Seorang pria gentlemen kan sudah seharusnya sabar menghadapi para ladys , dan gak boleh marah . Bener gak ?

Well , aku masih sekolah di sekolah yang sama . Di Brazillia's * , sekolah favorite di Brazil . Yeah , aku sudah memiliki banyak teman . Bahkan lebih banyak dari temanku yang California . Tempat tinggalku dulu . Ax sih masih jadi sahabatku . Tapi , ada dua orang lagi teman dekatku . Yaitu Karen , dan Elfangor , kakak Ax .

Karen itu sebenarnya junior satu tingkat di bawahku . Ia berambut merah sempurna , dengan senyuman manja yang selalu ia berikan setiap waktu . Well , dia manis , imut . Yeah , setidaknya begitulah , menurut pendapatku . Sementara Elfangor adalah kakak Ax yang kelasnya dua tingkat di atasku dan Ax . Ia hampir sama dengan Ax , tinggi .

Dan saat ini , aku sedang berada di rumahku bersama Ax dan Karen . Aku dan Ax sedang mengerjakan tugas Sejarah kami yang sebenarnya telah menumpuk dari bulan lalu . Sementara Karen , hanya ikut main saja .

" Marco , boleh aku ke halaman belakang ? " Tanya Karen dengan -lagi-lagi- tersenyum manja yang bisa membuat para laki-laki jatuh pingsan .

" Well , silahkan , " Jawabku mengangkat bahu .

" Thanks a lot , " Ujarnya ceria . Lalu berlari ke belakang . Sementara Ax hanya geleng-geleng .

" Kenapa ? " Tanyaku pada Ax .

" Lucu . Kau tahu , " Jawab Ax pendek . Lalu terbenam lagi pada tugasnya .

Aku dan Ax sedang serius-seriusnya , ketika Karen berteriak memanggil namaku dari halaman belakangku . Dia berteriak keras sekali sampai meja di dekatku bergetar . Aku dan Ax bergegas bangun .

" Padahal mereka bilang dia manis . Kurasa itu omong kosong , " Gumamku kesal sambil berjalan cepat menuju halaman belakang .

" Ada apa sih ? ada harimau ? " Tanyaku ketika aku dan Ax sampai di halaman belakang .

" Ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk didengar , " Jawab Karen .

" Apa ? " Ax yang bertanya .

Karen memberi isyarat kepadaku dan Ax untuk mengikutinya ke dekat kamar orang tuaku . Karen berhenti dan segera menarikku maju ke jendela belakang kamar orang tuaku .

" Ada apa ? kau menguping ? " Tanyaku sebelum melihat masuk ke dalam ruangan .

" Bukan . Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya . Ayolah Marco , dengarkan ini , " Ujar Karen .

Karen mendekatkan wajahnya ke jendela yang luas itu . Mencoba mendengar apapun , menurutku . Akhirnya aku mengikuti Karen . Aku mendekatkan wajahku , yang kemudian disusul oleh wajah Ax .

Di dalam ruangan , aku melihat sesuatu yang sangat menarik untuk didengar . Seperti kata Karen . Mom , dan Dad , sedang duduk di ranjang dengan membelakangi jendela yang kami pakai sebagai tempat menguping . Padahal , seumur hidupku , aku tak pernah melihat mereka ngobrol di siang bolong seperti ini .

" Kurasa ini waktunya , " Itu Dad yang ngomong , mereka duduk dekat sekali .

" Tapi , apakah iya ? Kurasa dia sudah melupakan California , kurasa dia lebih betah di sini , " Balas Mom .

DEG !

Ada apa dengan California ? Apa mereka mau mengajakku pulang ?

' Baiklah , Marco , jangan pikirkan itu dulu . Sekarang , fokuskan dulu pembicaraan mereka ! ' Perintahku pada diri sendiri . Mencegah otakku untuk bertanya-tanya lebih banyak lagi .

" Tidak . Aku yakin dia tidak akan lupa pada kampung halamannya . Tidak secepat itu . Ayolah , kau juga ingin kan ? " Tanya Dad .

" Jangan pikir aku tak mau . Karena aku sangat ingin . Tapi , apa dia mau ? " Itu Mom . Dan dari nadanya , jelas ia khawatir pada sesuatu .

" Kuyakin dia mau . Aku sangat yakin itu . Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini padanya nanti ? "

Oke , Marco . Kau boleh bertanya-tanya lagi . Tunggu , tadi Dad bilang , 'Dia tidak akan lupa pada kampung halamannya,' . Dan sekarang . Pertanyannya , siapa 'dia' itu , dan apa yang sedang direncanakan Mom dan Dad untuk 'dia' tadi ?

" Itu terlalu cepat , " Mom menjawab singkat .

" Tidak sayang , itu tidak akan terlalu cepat setelah 6 tahun ini . Malah akan menjadi surprise baginya ,"

5 , 4 , 3 , 2 , 1 . Oke . Siaga dulu Marco . Baru berpikir lagi . Sekarang hampir mendekati akar permasalahan .

" Emmm .. baiklah . Akan kuberitahu nanti pada Marco . Besok kita bisa mengurusi semuanya , dan sekolahnya . Dan lusa , kita bisa segera ke California , "

DAGDIGDUG DERR !

Apa kupingku masih berfungsi ?

Apa aku tak salah mendengar ?

Apa aku tak bermimpi ?

Ya tuhaan .. benarkah ini ?

Aku ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar tadi .Semua perasaan bercampur aduk menjadi satu saat ini . Aku memang bahagia . Aku senang . Tapi , di sisi lain , aku merasa kecewa , sedih , hampa . Tak kusangka aku mendengar berita bahagia itu . Tapi , kenapa aku justru malah sedih akan meninggalakan Brazil dan segala kemewahannya ? meninggalkan teman-temanku . Ax , Karen , Elfangor .

Lalu ini aku golongkan berita baik atau buruk dong ?

Karen , Ax , dan tentunya aku saat ini sedang berada di kamarku . Melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas Sejarah . Tapi , Karen hanya duduk diam di meja belajarku .

Aku tahu , kami sama-sama shock . Apalagi aku . Shock karena pembicaraan ringan antara Mom dan Dad yang seharusnya menjadi berita baik bagiku . Tapi aku malah merasa seolah-olah aku mendapatkan berita buruk .

Aku hanya mengerjakan dalam diam , memutar penaku beberapa kali , berpikir , lalu menulis .

Tapi , sejujurnya aku bukan menulis . Hanya mencoret-coret kertasku dengan kata-kata tak jelas . Dan , aku tahu , nanti aku terpaksa menyalin jawabanku ke kertas baru . Ax mengerjakan seperti biasa , diam , dan tenang tanpa suara . Tapi , ia sama gelisahnya denganku dan Karen .

Tak lama kemudian , tugas kami selesai . Ax segera berpamitan pulang . Tapi , Karen tidak . Dia hanya duduk mematung di kamarku .

" Karen ? " Tanyaku takut-takut mendekati Karen , ketika Ax sudah pulang .

" Hmmm ? " Gumam Karen memandang kosong keluar jendela kamarku .

" Kau baik ? "

Dia tak menjawab .

" Yeah . Kupikir juga begitu . Kau tahu Marco , ini termasuk dua hari terakhirmu di sini , " Ujar Karen tiba-tiba .

" Tidak . Itu kan baru pembicaraan ringan . Siapa tahu mereka bergurau , " Kataku lalu tertawa . " Mereka pasti bergurau , "

Karen memandangku dengan lesu " Aah , konyol kau ini . Aku tahu kok . Orang tuamu itu serius . Mereka serius , "

" Kalau mereka serius , aku bisa saja menolaknya . Mereka tidak akan pergi . Sudah pasti , " Ujarku , mencoba membuat keadaan lebih baik . Yeah , aku tetap mengatakan itu walau hatiku berpihak pada California .

" Jangan bodoh , Marco . Kesempatan itu sudah datang . Kau ingin pulang kan ? Manfatkan itu sebaik-baiknya , " Karen menjawab dengan tatapan kosong . " Jangan bodoh , "

" Ya , aku memang ingin . Tapi , ya sudahlah . Tak usah dipikir dulu . Mungkin itu bohong . Kita ke luar yuk ? " Ajakku . Mencoba mengganti suasana dan mengajak Karen ke luar .

" Aku ingin di sini , "

Aku mengangkat bahu lalu tersenyum.

" Baiklah . Terserahmu , "

Aku berbalik . Berjalan ke pintu , ketika sebuah tangan halus nan mungil menarikku agar kembali . Aku berhenti tanpa membalikkan badan . Tak perlu membalikkan badanpun aku tahu Karen tak mengijinkanku keluar.

" Kumohon , Marco , " Karen memohon padaku dengan suara bergetar .

Aku akhirnya membalikkan badanku . Menerima tawaran Karen untuk duduk di sofa dekat ranjangku . Tapi ternyata dia hanya diam . Dan aku juga cuma mati gaya .

" Kau tahu Marco , aku .. aku .. " Kalimatnya tak dia selesaikan . Karena ia memaksa wajahku untuk mendekat ke wajahnya .

Oke . Kini aku tahu apa artinya gugup . Aku sulit bernafas .

Semoga saja penyakitku tidak kambuh dalam keadaan begini . Tidak .

" Aku suka padamu , " Kata Karen . Aku sih gak kaget .

Oh , lupakah aku ?

Ya , memang , hampir semua orang tahu dia menyukaiku . Ternasuk aku sendiri . Tapi , yang aku sayangkan , kenapa wajah kami begitu dekat ? Oh no ..

" Jadi ? " Tanyaku gugup .

" Tak tahu , " Jawabnya .

Sesaat kemudian , dia membenamkan wajahnya padaku . Aku tak menolaknya . Aku takut membuatnya kecewa .

Hanya , aku yang kubayangkan bukanlah Karen yang melakukan itu padaku . Tapi aku membayangkan Rachel .

-To Be Continued-

Aaaaaaaaa .. Ni chapter dikit banget .. huaaaa .. Gomen .. maapmaap ..

Maap kalo plotnya gak beraturan ..

Maap kalo adegan terakhirnya kaya gitu .. eheh ..

Aku pusing mikirin fic sama nilai ku yang jelek-jelek . Apalagi biologi .. *mulai lagi deh curhatnya*

Ya udahlah , aku gak kebanyakan komen lagi buat chapter ini .

Thanks for reading :)

But ,

I'm just nothin more without u'r review .

So , I hope u wan't review =))


	5. California or Brazil !

Tittle : My Promise For You .

Chapter 5 : California or Brazil ?

Pairing : Marco x Rachel

Rated : T

Disclaimer :

I hope K.A. Appelegate want give Marco to me :)

Animorphs is belong to K.A. Appelegate ..

But , this fic is mine :P

Let's Enjoy it ! :D

Chapter 5 :

California or Brazil ?

Semua perasaan itu bercampur aduk saat Karen melakukan itu . Aku terkejut , bingung , gugup , marah , sedih .

Aku terkejut , gugup , dan bingung karena dia melakukan itu tiba-tiba .

Aku marah dan sedih . Bukankah itu artinya aku telah mengkhianati Rachel ?

Dan .. satu lagi .. aku tak tahu ini perasaan apa .. tapi seperti .. senang ? Uh-oh ? Senang ?

_Haloo Marco ? Kau senang ? Kau senang mengkhianati Rachel ?_

Tidak . Bukan itu . Aku ..

Karen menghentikan ciumannya . Tiba-tiba .

Aku semakin terkejut . Tapi berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlihat terkejut .

Kulihat Karen blushing . Mukanya memerah . Sama denganku . Kurasa mukaku juga langsung berubah menjadi buah arbei siap makan . Bahkan mungkin lebih merah .

" Marco , aku tak bermaksud .. "

Kurasa ia gugup .

Tapi , who know ? Ia masih terlihat manis walaupun dengan muka blushing seperti itu . Bahkan mungkin lebih manis .

" Tak apa-apa . Aku mengerti , " Jawabku . Jujur saja . Aku juga masih gugup .

" Thanks , " Ujarnya pelan .

Aku tak menjawab . Hanya duduk dalam diam . Terlalu bingung untuk berkata sesuatu .

" Ehm . Marco , boleh aku pulang sekarang ? "

Uh ? Setelah dengan tiba-tiba ia melakukannya secara tiba-tiba dan menghentikannnya juga secara tiba-tiba , ia minta pulang ?

" Sekarang ? " Aku balik bertanya . Karen mengangguk .

" He'eh , soalnya kulihat mobil Dad sudah ada diluar , " Ujarnya .

Huft .. kukira dia yang minta pulang ..

Tapi , bukannya mengantarkannya ke luar , aku malah memeluknya .

" Ada apa ? Ada hal penting ? " Tanyaku parau .

Saat itu sore setelah Karen .. ehm .. setelah Karen dan Ax main ke rumahku . Mom dan Dad tiba-tiba saja menerobos kamarku saat aku sedang berbaring lelah di ranjangku .

" Ya . Boleh minta waktu kan ? " Dad balik bertanya .

Aku menaikkan alisku .

" Silahkan , " Jawabku .

" Well , Marco , kami akan mengajakmu pulang , " Kata Mom . _" Pulang ke California , "_

Jantungku mencelos saat Mom berkata begitu .

tak kusangka mereka benar-benar serius dengan pembicaraan 'ringan' mereka tadi siang .

Aku terdiam bingung . Otakku tak mau bekerja .

" Bagaimana ? Kau senang kan ? " Tanya Dad .

" Well , yeah . Aku senang . Sangat malah . Tapi .. ehm .. " Ujarku tergagap . " Tapi , aku , maksudku , aku dan Karen .. ehm .. "

" Yeah . Kami tahu . Kami melihat kalian berdua tadi siang . You know boy ? That's so romantic , " Ujar Mom sambil nyengir .

Ya ampun , kurasa mukaku kembali menjadi buah arbei . Hanya tinggal dimakan saja .

HALLOOO ?  
Mom dan Dad melihatku dan Karen sedang berciuman ?

Ya tuhan ,

Ini TIDAK ADA BAGUSNYA .

Kau tahu gak sih Marco ?

Ini sangat-sangat MEMALUKAN !

" Kalian bisa berhubungan jarak jauh kan ? " Tanya Dad . " Seperti kau dan Rachel , "

DEG !

Dad belum tahu ? Mom sengaja tak memberitahu Dad , atau itu hanya sandiwara Dad saja ?

Ya tuhan , kini aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang bego .

Aku blushing karena bicara tentang Karen .

Tapi aku juga merasa bersalah . Mendengar nama 'Rachel' diucapkan pada kalimat itu .

" Emmb `` sebenarnya .. tapi .. ehm .. minggu depan .. " Aku menjawab dengan gugup . Bukan tipe-ku seperti itu sih . Tapi tak tahu ada apa , hari ini aku merasa sangat gugup .

" Oh iya , itu dia . Seharusnya minggu depan kau kejuaraan musik* kan ? Final ? " Itu Mom .

" Itu bisa diatur , " Ujar Dad .

" Tapi .. "

" Ada apa lagi ? Kalau ada masalah , katakan saja . Kami tak memaksamu kok , " Lanjut Dad .

Aku tak punya jawaban untuk itu .

Aku bimbang . Kalau aku menjawab 'tidak' , maka takkan pernah ada lagi kesempatan bagiku untuk tinggal di California lagi . Aku tahu seperti apa Dad . Sekali ,'ya' maka akan iya . Tapi sekali 'tidak' maka tidak akan selamanya .

" Emmb `` well , nanti kupirkan lagi , "

Hanya itu kata-kata yang dapat kubuat untuk mengusir mereka secara halus dari kamarku .

2.45 A.M.

Aku berbaring lelah diranjangku . Memikirkan semua yang terjadi hari ini .

Aku tahu . Aku lelah . Aku ngantuk . Tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menutup mataku . Mataku seperti tak mau menutup . Menutup pun , aku tak akan tidur . Karena aku sedang memikirkan ..

Aku suka Karen . Sangat . Aku tak menyangkalnya ..

Akui saja , yeah , aku memang senang . Menikmatinya .

Tapi `` Rachel ..

Rachel ``` Bagaimana dengannya ? aku sayang padanya .. dan aku tak mungkin melupakan janjiku . Pulang ke California untuknya . Mencium pipinya . Lagipula aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Rachel .

Aku masih sangat ingat .. bagaimana aku berjanji padanya .. pada Rachel ..

-FlashBack-**

_Secepatnya , kunaikkan tanganku , memegang kedua pipi Rachel yang basah , dan menghapus air mata Rachel . Rachel kembali mengerjap ._

" _Sudahlah , Oke ? " Ujarku sambil terus mengusap pipinya yang masih sedikit basah ._

" _Aku tak merasa oke , sumpah , Marco , aku tak ingin kau pergi .. " _

" _Sungguh , itu bukan kemauanku , bukan sama sekali .. " Ujar ku , " Tapi aku harus , Rach .. "_

_Ya , bukan kemauanku , tapi kemauan penyakitku'. Batinku_

" _I'm lonely , " Rachel cemberut ._

" _Hei , kau masih punya banyak teman kok , " Ujarku sambil tersenyum ._

" _Ya tuhan , sungguh, tak ada teman sebaikmu Marcoooo .. Dan sekarang temanku yang paling baik akan pergi dan tak tahu kapan akan pulang , " _

" _Aku akan pulang kok ! Tak tahu kapan sih pastinya , tapi , aku yakin tak akan lama ! " Bisikku , bersemangat , tapi juga dengan sedikit kecewa . _

" _Aku tak yakin , " Jawab Rachel . Aku mendengus kesal ._

" _Aku janji kok , " Lalu aku tersenyum ._

" _Janji untuk apa ? " Tanya rachel lugu . Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa ._

" _Janji akan menemuimu lagi setelah urusanku selesai . Ok ? "_

" _Tidak , " Ternyata Rachel masih belum mau menerima itu .._

" _Came-on , Rach , aku tak akan lama , aku berjanji untukmu .. okey ? " Aku mencoba untuk menjelaskan padanya lagi ._

" _Apa kau sungguh-sungguh berjanji ? " Tanya Rachel ._

_Aku tesenyum ._

" _Ya , Rach , kujamin . Dan kalau nanti aku pulang , aku akan mencium pipimu . " _

_'Ya tuhan .. apa yang kukatakan ? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku tak bisa kembali ?' . Batinku saat itu ._

" _Baiklah , " Kata Rachel melunak_

" _Berjanjilah kau tak akan melupakan janji itu , Marco , " Lanjut Rachel pelan ._

_Aku tercengang . Tapi tetap mengangguk ._

" _Janji , " Anggukku setuju . " Oh , ya , nanti kau juga kukabari jika aku telah sampai di Brazil . Dan akan kuberitahu dimana alamatku supaya kau bisa main kesana , " _

" _Yeah , jangan lupakan janjimu yaa .. " Rachel mengingatkan . Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menatap wajahnya yang terlalu sering membuatku tersenyum ._

-End of Flashback-

Hatiku mencelos saat mengingat kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu .

Kalau aku tak pulang .. Maka itu artinya .. aku .. mengkhianati janjiku sendiri . Mengkhianati Rachel ..

Dan aku tak mau itu terjadi .

Well , aku kangen California . Tapi aku juga akan sangat merindukan Brazil jika aku memutuskan tinggal di California .

Teman-temanku , Ax , Elfangor , guru musikku yang paling baik , sekolahku , rumahku -di sini- , dan Karen ...

_Bodohnya dirimu , Marco , kalau sampai kau lupa kampung halamanmu sendiri .California adalah tempatmu ! _

Setengah diriku berkata .

_Tapi California hanya kampung halamanmu ! Di sinilah kau punya banyak kenangan ! _

_Halo Marco ? Kau tahu ? Rachel seorang yang sangat kau sayangi , dan dia ada di California ! _

_Hei , di sini ada Karen , pacarmu ada di Brazil !_

_Kau tahu , Marco , kau pasti sangat brengsek kalau kau meninggalkan seseorang yang kau sayangi demi orang yang kau suka ! Kau lebih memilih orang yang kau 'suka' daripada orang yang paling kau sayangi ? yang telah membuatmu selalu tersenyum ?_

_Well , why not ? Karen pacarmu ! Kau menyukainya ! Dia menyukaimu ! Sementara Rachel , dia mungkin telah melupakanmu !_

_Mungkin setelah kau pulang ke California , Rachel bisa memaafkanmu ._

_Mungkin ! Mungkin saja tidak ! Lagian , kalau kau pulang ke California , bagaimana Karen ? Dan kau akan berkata apa pada Rachel untuk menjelaskan semuanya ?_

Benar juga . Batinku . Tapi ```

_Kau bukan pengecut ! Kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada Rachel . Kau bukan pengecut , Marco !_

_Lihatlah , apa yang kurang dari Karen ? Dia manis dengan senyum dan segalanya yang dia punya . Dia perhatian , dan menarik . _

Itu juga benar .

_Hei , Rachel lebih cantik . Dia lucu . Lebih manis . Selalu bisa membuatmu bahagia .Dia cinta pertamamu . Dia tipe-mu ! Pikirkan itu !_

_Kau harus memilih Karen !_

" Hei , sudah " Gumamku pelan pada diriku sendiri .

_Tapi Rachel .._

_Karen .._

" TIDAK ! Sudah ! sudah cukup ! CUKUP ! " Kataku frustasi pada kesunyian .

Aku mendengus . Cukup sudah . Aku lelah . Aku harus tidur .

Tapi tak bisa .

Kulihat sekilas arloji yang kutaruh di sampingku .

4.50 a.m.

-To Be Continued-

Note :

* : Di sini , Marco aku bikin jadi berbakat dalam musik ..

** : Maap nii .. kayanya penempatan flashbacknya wagu .. tapi mau gimana lagi ? aku bingung .. sementara ada yang nge-request aku supaya masukkin flashbacknya ..

Huaaaa .. Ancur ! ancur lagi deh .. :[(

Ya udahlah .. saya gak mau komen lagi , pusing saya mikirin fic gaje plus ancur kaya gini ..

Yang penting ..

REVIEW PLISS YA .. XDXD

oh ya .. juga Makasih udah mau mbaca =)


	6. Marco's Choice

Tittle : My Promise For You .

Chapter 6 : Marco's Choice .

Pairing : Marco x Rachel

Rated : T

Disclaimer :

I'm sure i do not own animorphs .

But this fic is mine , of course .)

Okelaah , silahkan langsung aja dibaca ,

Let's Enjoy ! :D

Tapi, maaf kalo ancur , X(

Chapter 6 :

Marco's Choice .

Senin .

Hari yang cukup membosankan bagiku. Apalagi kalau masuk pagi, dan siangnya langsung dilanjutkan dengan kegiatan lanjutan.

Oke, bukan 'cukup' membosankan, tapi, 'sangat' membosankan.

Sekarang aku sedang di lorong sekolah, membawa setumpuk kertas yang berisi lembaran-lembaran not-not musik menuju lokerku. Sampai di loker, aku segera membuka lokerku dan langsung memasukkan semua kertas itu, lalu mengambil acak satu diantaranya kembali.

Well , sebenarnya kertas-kertas itu adalah bahan-bahan yang akan kugunakan dalam final kejuaraan musik kota. Tahu kan ?

Kejuaraan musik kota adalah kejuaraan musik tingkat kota setempat, bisa dibilang acara tahunan di kotaku . Kejuaraan ini dilaksanakan di * , yang merupakan gedung bertingkat paling indah di kotaku .Yeah, katanya begitu sih .

Dan dalam final kali ini, kami —maksudku aku dan peserta satunya— , dituntut untuk membawakan beberapa buah lagu sambil bermain alat musik . 3 lagu pilihan peserta , dan 2 lagu pilihan juri . Rencananya, aku akan membawakan lagunya bieber yang Down To Earth . Sepertinya bagus .

Aku celingukkan. Sepi.

Jelas sepi lah. Lihat saja arlojimu, Marco.

Memang, sekarang sudah lumayan sore, dan sekolah sudah bubar sejak tadi. Hanya tinggal beberapa anak yang memiliki kepentingan yang masih tinggal. Berseliweran di tempat terpisah. Sebagian bergerombol di lorong-lorong, dan tempat-tempat lain. Sementara sebagian lagi, terpisah di beberapa tempat lain.

Aku mendengus kesal. Lalu, sebelum aku sempat menutup lokerku dengan keras— yang sudah kurencanakan sejak tadi, seseorang menepuk pundakku keras.

" Hei, sobat, "

Aku terlonjak dan segera menoleh, dan menemukkan Ax di belakangku, membawa satu tikus percobaannya.

Ax menampakkan tikus itu tepat di bawah hidungku.

" Whoooaaaa ! Oh, ya ampun, Ax, kau hampir mencopot jantungku, tahu ! " Kataku konyol. Ax tertawa.

" Hei, Marcodooong, kau sedang apa di sini ? " Tanyanya masih sedikit terkekeh. Aku mendelik.

" Pertama, namaku bukan Marcodong, kau tahu kan ? Namaku itu Marco, M-A-R-C-O kalau kau tak bisa mengejanya, dan kalau kau tak bisa mengejanya, itu berarti kau salah besar karena kau — Aximili, " Kataku cepat, lalu pada kata terakhir mengacungkan satu jariku pada Ax, " Kau bisa masuk berita karena salah mengucapkan nama selebriti, "

Ax tertawa kencang sekali, hingga kuyakin guru musikku terbangun dari jam tidur siangnya di apartemen barunya.

" Hei, hei, sejak kapan kau keberatan aku memanggilmu Marcodong, eh ? lagipula aku kan cuma bercanda, " Katanya mesih setengah tertawa .

" Sejak sekarang, dan aku tak mau lagi sebutan 'Marcodong' mendarat di telingaku, oke ? " Ujarku tegas.

Aku benci dipanggil 'Marcodong' . Kalau kau mau tahu.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaanku dong, " Kata Ax. " Kau sedang apa ? "

" Hallo ? kau kira aku sedang apa ? duduk santai sambil minum kopi ? " Aku berkacak pinggang.

" Kau kenapa sih? Sensi amat ? " Tanya Ax keheranan . Aku mengangkat bahu .

" Tak ada apa-apa . Aku baru saja menyelesaikan latihan musikku . " Jawabku malas .

Begini , sebetulnya aku memang sedang kesal sekarang .

Oke, aku kesal pada diriku sendiri . Aku kesal pada tawaran Dad yang membuatku sedikit kewalahan memikirkannya . Aku kesal pada tugas-tugasku yang tak ada habisnya . Dan terakhir , aku kesal karena mengingat Rachel . Rasanya sudah mau meledak saja hatiku menampung semua perasaan itu.

" Apa itu karena , 'tawaran' sialan atau apalah itu ? " Tanya Ax, lalu memasukkan kembali tikusnya itu ke sakunya . Sedikit menjijikan memang Ax .

" Tak ada apa-apa, kuulangi, Nothing, "

" Benarkah ? " Tanya Ax lagi . Dia membuatku geram sekarang .

Sudah tahu aku sedang kesal, ditambah dia yang terus bertanya begitu, aku ingin mati saja sekarang.

" Tak ada apa-apa, Aximili-Esgarouth-Isthill , " Jawabku.

" Ngomong-ngomong soal tawaran itu, kau sudah memilih ? " Ax mengganti topik . Tapi malah membuatku bertambah malas .

" Aku bingung , kau tahu kan ? " Aku balik bertanya . Ax mengangkat bahu sambil memasang tampang aku-tidak-tahu-dan-tidak-mau-tahu .

Aku tahu, aku sudah seharusnya memilih California .

Tapi aku tetap saja bingung .

Coba saja kalau kau jadi aku, kau pasti juga akan merasakan hal yang sama . Bingung . Bahkan terlalu bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya aku bingungkan .

Yeah , jadi intinya , kata-kata yang cocok untukku sekarang adalah : Kacau . Kacau karena terlalu kesal dan bingung .

BRAK !

Aku menutup lokerku dengan keras . Bahkan kuyakin Ax hampir jungkir balik saking kagetnya .

" Kau ini kenapa sih ? " Tanya Ax —lagi-lagi— , membuatku sedikit geram .

" Tak apa-apa. Pergilah , " Jawabku sedikit mengusir Ax.

" Hei , kau yakin ? " Tanya Ax lagi ..

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari loker di depanku pada Ax .

" Aku tak apa-apa . Yakinlah , " Ujarku pelan . Lalu kembali menghadap loker . Sedikit menundukkan wajahku dengan satu tangan di dinding dekat celah loker , dan satu tangan kutaruh di pinggangku.

" Sungguh ? "

" KUBILANG AKU TAK APA-APA , AX ! " Teriakku pada Ax . Ax akhirnya menyerah dan segera pergi ke arah luar sekolah .

Aku benar-benar merasa muak sekarang .

BUG !

Satu kali .

Aku meninju dinding di dekat celah loker .

Oke, aku tahu , kini tanganku bahkan hampir lebam . Tapi tak kuperdulikan

BUG ! BUG !

Dua kali lagi . Dan kini tanganku benar-benar pegal .

Tapi aku masih tak peduli .

Kau pernah merasa kau muak pada sekitarmu tanpa alasan ?

Nah , itulah yang kurasakan sekarang .

" Hei , Mom , " Sapaku kepada Mom .

Saat ini , aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah, dan menemukan Mom sedang berkutat dengan berbagai desain baju-bajunya di ruang kerjanya .

Mom mendongak . Lalu membuang beberapa kertas lagi ke dalam keranjang sampah di samping meja kerja Mom .

Kuharap itu bukan kertas ke-70 Mom yang sudah ia gambari desain─ dan langsung ia buang karena tak puas .

" Oh , hai , Marco , " Jawab Mom lalu berdiri mendekatiku , " Baru pulang ? "

" Yeah , begitulah . Mana Dad ? " Tanyaku . Mom mengangkat sebelah alisnya .

" Kurasa ia sedang di halaman belakang . Ada apa ? " Ujar Mom .

" Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu . Bisa tolong panggilkan ? Aku akan menaruh tasku dulu, " Aku sedikit menyuruh Mom memang .

" Baiklah , "

Mom pergi dengan langkah pelan . Setelah kurasa Mom agak jauh, aku segera berlari menuju kamarku , menaruh tas , dan berlari lagi ke ruang kerja Mom .

Dad dan Mom sudah menunggu dengan tatapan tak sabar . Aku menghampiri mereka, lalu berbasa-basi sebentar pada Dad.

" Hei, Dad . Tak mengganggu kan ? "

" Tidak. Bagaimana latihan musikmu ? " Tanya Dad .

" Semua oke kok. Aku sih berencana akan membawakan 2 lagunya bieber. Dan kata guru musikku juga memang bagus begitu, " Terangku .

" Baguslah. Kuharap final itu berjalan dengan lancar, " Kata Dad .

" Yap ! " Aku menyeringai lebar. Berharap kata-kata Dad akan menjadi kenyataan.

" Eh, kurasa kau mau membicarakan sesuatu, apa ? " Celetuk Mom. Aku langsung memasang tampang serius .

" Well, kurasa aku sudah tau jawaban tentang tawaran itu, dan, yeah , aku yakin , ehm , aku akan memilih .. " Dad dan Mom menungguku dengan harap-harap cemas . " .. Cal─ California .. "

Dad langsung tersenyum puas, dan Mom menatapku dengan tatapan, you-right-boy!

" Aku tahu, kau akan bilang begitu, tak mungkin kau mau menolak tawaran berharga itu, " Kata Dad sambil menyeringai .

" Yeah, tentu saja, " Jawabku. Menampakkan tampang bahagia.

Tapi sejujurnya dalam hati, aku sedikit sedih. Tentu saja, kau akan meninggalkan tempat yang menurutmu menjadi tempatmu memiliki banyak pengalaman. Apa yang kau rasakan ?

" Bagus, nak ! " Mom menambahkan . Aku menambahkan seringaiku.

" Oke, jadi , bagaimana jadwalnya ? kurasa akan padat, " Ujarku .

" Baiklah, kita atur itu nanti . Yang pasti , kau rapikan saja semua barangmu, " Itu Mom .

" Tentu saja , " Jawabku .

Maafkan aku Karen ..

Hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini .

Maaf aku tak bisa menahan keinginanku untuk pulang ..

Rabu, 4.55 p.m.

Sore ini aku disibukkan oleh pekerjaan membersihkan kamar dan ruang musikku. Ehm, bukan membersihkan dalam arti menyapu, menggosok perabot dan sebagainya sih, lebih tepatnya mengepak barang-barangku. Yeah, sore ini termasuk 3 hari terakhir aku bisa menatap kamarku.

3 hari lagi, aku akan pergi ke California.

Dan karena itulah aku mengepak barang-baragku dengan perasaan sungguh-sungguh tak karuan.

Bagaimana rasanya jika kau berada di antara semua perasaan yang kau punya ? ─ sedih, senang, ingin menangis, gelisah, was-was, capek meledak-ledak dalam hatimu. Apa yang kau rasakan ? Kacau kan ?

Well, setidaknya begitulah pendeskrispsiannya.

Sekarang, aku sudah berhasil membenahi sebagian barang-barang , baju-baju , dan beberapa buku-bukuku ke dalam koper. 4 koper besar tepatnya.

Hei─ tunggu, 4 koper besar ? Ini baru sebagian dan sudah 4 koper besar ? yang benar saja. Ya tuhan, disaat-saat seperti inilah aku baru menyadari kalau aku sudah terlalu banyak membeli barang-barang tak berguna. Dan hampir semuanya adalah peralatan, pernak-pernik musik.

Aku mendengus. Dua kali.

Aku mendekati tumpukan buku-buku ku yang masih berantakan di depan pintu kamarku yang terbuka. Lalu menatapinya dengan kesal.

Bisa-bisanya aku membeli semua buku-buku ini sih ?

Aku kemabali mendengus kesal ketika menatapi kamarku, yang masih banyak barang-barang berserakan. Menunggu giliran untuk dimasukkan.

Hei, mengapa aku tidak meminta Ax, atau Elfangor saja untuk ke sini membantuku ? Bahkan bisa juga Karen .

Ide itu merayapi pikiranku. Dan dengan segera, aku mengambil handphone-ku. Mencari nama Ax di dalamnya.

Teet-Teeet ..

Ayolah , Ax ..

Teet-teeet

Ax, angkat, Ax ! Angkat !

" Ehm ? Halo ? " Suara dari seberang sana menjawab. Dan aku mendengus ─lagi , tapi kali ini mendengus lega.

" Hei, Ax , bisa membantuku ? " Tanyaku segera.

" Oh, hei─ Marco , yeah , kurasa, apa ? "

" Mengepak barang-barangku, mau ? "

" Emmb .. well , iya .. okee .. Aaahh ! tunggu sebentar.. "

BRAK-BUG

Hei─ hei , itu bukan suara dari tempatku lho.

" Ax ? Ax ? Kau baik-baik saja ? "

" Oh, iya, yeah, aku oke. 15 menit lagi, aku datang ! " Jawabnya.

Teet-teet. Sambungan terputus.

Rumah Ax memang dekat denganku, hanya berjarak beberapa blok saja. Tapi, kurasa ia baru saja bangun tidur.

Dan─ untung , 15 menit kemudian Ax memang benar-benar datang ,

" Hei, Marco , " Sapanya ketika masuk ke rumahku .

" Hei, Ax. Tak keberatan kan ? " Tanyaku.

Kami berjalan menuju kamarku.

" Tak apa, hei─ oh god ! " Teriak Ax saat kami masuk ke kamarku, melihat kamarku yang hampir menyerupai kapal perang saat perang dunia berlangsung .

Aku terkekeh.

" Makanya, aku meminta bantuanmu, " Ujarku. " Hei, kau benar-benar tak keberatan kan ? "

" Tidak, kok. "

" Apa kau juga keberatan aku pulang ke California ? " Tanyaku dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

" Yeah, sedikit sih. Tapi tak apa, kita bisa bertelfon atau mengirim e-mail kan ? " Kata Ax tersenyum.

" Tentu, " Jawabku. Lalu melemparkan satu buku yang berada di dekatku pada Ax. " Ayo, Ax, kita mulai, " -To Be Continued-

Author's Note :

* : bukan bener-beneran .. biasa lah , author yang satu ini kan suka ngarang ..

Aaaa .. aku gak pinter bikin akhirannya .. ::(

Chapter 6 update !

Yeeyy͠ *plak cerita gaje juga!*:D

Ehm, jelek yah ? maaaaaffff :(( .. Soalnya ini aku ngebuttt ..

Oke deh , Thanks for reading ! =)

Mind to review ? :)))

wkwkwk .


	7. Take Me Back Marco

Tittle : My Promise For You .

Chapter 7 : Take Me Back (Marco)

Pairing : Marco x Rachel

Rated : T

Disclaimer : K.A. Appelegate belong this .

Maaf lama baru update nih :D hehe

Ada sedikit song-nya disini hehe

Just enjoy it !

Chapter 7 :

Take Me Back (Marco)

Aku bangun dengan ketakutan merayapi dalam hati. Oh, entahlah, kupikir itu ketakutan. Tapi mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Rasanya perutku seperti jungkir balik.

Rasanya aku ingin kabur saja. Pergi menuju antartika, atau lebih buruk lagi : Somalia. Oh, maaf, aku hanya sedang memikirkan Somalia. Kasihan sekali negara itu. Oh, hei! Sudahlah. Aku sudah menunggu hari ini sejak ratusan jam yang lalu, tapi ketika hari ini datang, aku ingin sekali kabur ke suatu tempat.

Bagaimanapun juga, lomba itu penting, dan pulang ke California juga penting. Barang-barangku bahkan telah dikepak. Hanya beberapa saja yang sengaja masih ditinggalkan untuk beberepa hari, sampai hari ini. Well, dan bagaimanapun juga, aku masih jungkir balik memikirkan bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengan Rachel nanti. Dan itu sudah pasti.

Rachel, Rachel, dan Rachel. Hanya itu yang ada di pikiranku sejak kemarin. Semua hal terasa hampa, kosong. Entah apa yang kurasakan saat itu, aku hanya merasa, entahlah, bersalah, khawatir, takut. Bahkan aku tak bisa lagi fokus bermain gitarku.

Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju St. Agrate, tempat di mana kejuaraan musik kota akan dilaksanakan. Dad mengendarai dengan pelan, sementara Mom sedang berkomat-kamit tak jelas. Aku sendiri? Well, aku, yeah, hanya menatap kosong pada kaca jendelaku. Tak usah kujelaskan kenapa deh. Kalian sudah mengetahuinya. Karena aku telah mengatakan itu ribuan kali.

XXXX

Marco tersenyum pada Mom dan Dadnya yang kini duduk di deretan bagku paling depan. Ia duduk pada bangku peserta. Memegang gitarnya, dan sedikit mengingat-ingat kembali kunci lagu-lagu yang akan dibawakannya.

Peserta pertama baru saja turun dari panggung. Ia telah selesai membawakan lagu pilihannya sendiri, satu dari band asal brazil, dan dua dari band Paramore. Lagu pilihan juri, seperti Marco, ia sudah menyelesaikannya di babak pertama tadi.

Kali ini giliran Marco yang harus membawakan lagu pilihannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan membuka matanya lagi. Lalu ia naik ke atas panggung sambil membawa gitarnya.

Ia duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan, bersiap-siap, dan mulai memetik senar gitarnya perlahan. Lalu mengikuti irama gitarnya sendiri, ia mulai bernyanyi lagu pertama. Down To Earth- Justin Bieber.

_I never tought that it be easy_

_Cause we both so distance now_

_And the walls are closing in on us_

_And we wondering how_

_No one have a solid answer _

_But just walking in the dark_

_You can see the look on my face it_

_Just tears me apart_

Rachel. Ia mengingat Rachel. Mengingat bagaimana jauhnya dia dengan Rachel sekarang. Mengingat betapa ia sangat sangat menyesal harus meninggalkannya.

Ia tahu, sejak awal ini semua memang tak akan mudah. Dan nyatanya memamng begitu kan? Tapi apakah ada yang peduli pada semua rasanya?

Of course, no.

_So we fight,_

_Trough the heart_

_And we cry and cry and cry and cry_

_And we live_

_And we love_

_And we try and try and try and try_

_So it's up to you_

_And its up to me_

_That we meet in the middle on our way,_

_Back down to the earth_

Marco teringat pada usaha-ngambek-sehari-nya dulu, saat ia hendak berangkat ke Brazil. Berusaha menahan agar tak jadi berangkat. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia harus ke sini. Ia harus berobat, melawan penyakitnya yang ganas.

Marco tersenyum, menatap penonton.

Dan Rachel, kita akan bertemu lagi nanti. Aku janji.

_And mommy you were always somewhere_

_Daddy I live out of town_

_So tell me how could I ever be normal somehow_

_You tell me this is for the best_

_So, tell me why am I in tears?_

_So far away, and now I just need you here_

Marco mentapa hampa.

Aku hanya ingin melihatmu satu kali saja, Rach. Mungkin sebelum aku terlambat..

XXXX

Aku menangis. Tidak. Maksudku, yeah, tidak menangis seperti anak kecil. Hanya saja, hatiku yang menangis. Menjerit. Tidak ada lagi lagu yang pas untuk Rachel selain Down to Earthnya Bieber. Dan dua lagu setelahnya, adalah Leave Out All The Rest dan What I've Done-Linkin Park.

Aku memilih Down to Earth karena, yeah, menurutku itu cocok saja untukku dan Rach. Seperti liriknya, entahlah, menurutku menyentuh sekali.

Leave Out All The Rest, aku memilihnya karena, lagu itu menceritakan tentang seseorang yang menghindari kenyataannya sendiri. Cocok sekali denganku.

Dan What I've Done, mungkin itu lagu perpisahanku denganku Brazil.

Ooh, ooh. Kepalaku.

Well, kenyataannya memang aku mungkin terlalu banyak memikirkan Rachel, mengkhawatirkan segala sesuatunya, sehingga itulah yang mungkin menyebabkanku agak pusing sekarang.

Aku sudah selesai membawakan semua lagunya. Hanya menunggu pengumuman, dan setelah ini aku akan pergi, pulang. Ke California. Oh, betapa aku sudah menantikannya. Dan, apakah Rachel sudah tahu rencana kepulanganku ini?

Shit. Kepalaku mulai benar-benar pusing sekarang.

Shit. Pengumuman yang terlalu lama ini! Ayo, cepatlah sedikit!

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya seorang panitia kejuaraan itu yang kebetulan sedang duduk di sebelahku.

"Entahlah," Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak terlalu berharap,"

"Well, benarkah? Bagaimana jika kau menang?"

"Kebetulan, keajaiban, dan, takdir mungkin,"

Ia tertawa.

"Kita lihat sajalah," Ujarku. Duh, kepalaku berdenyut-denyut.

Dan setelah itu, adalah pengumuman. Menurutku konyol, bodoh, dan entahlah.

Namaku dipanggil.

Sebagai juara pertama.

XXXX

"Ayolah, nak, kita rayakan ini!" Dad berseru dengan bangga, menatap piala yang kubawa.

"Ya, ya, kita bisa mampir ke kafe dulu mungkin sebentar, kan?" Mom melirik Dad.

"Gampang. Dan nanti kita bisa membuat pesta besar-besaran di California. Bagaimana menurutmu, Marco?"

Ooh, ooh. Mereka seperti orang maniak yang baru saja mendapatkan piala Liga Champions. Padahal kan ini hanya kejuaraan tingkat KOTA. Oh, Dad, ingatlah, ini bukan piala internasionel..

"Well, yeah, terserah,"

Entah pikiranku melayang ke mana. Tetapi yang jelas, kepalaku makin berdenyut dan bahkan agak bergejolak (?), membuat konsentrasiku sedikit buyar. Dan, oh! Yang benar saja! Di saat seperti ini aku masih bisa memikirkan apa-yang-harus-dikatakan-jika-bertemu-Rachel nanti. Konyol.

"Hei, Marco! Ayolah! Rayakan kemenanganmu!" Ujar Mom, dan Dad mengangguk.

"Yeah, dan bolehkan sebagai perayaan ini kita pulang dulu ke rumah terlebih dahulu?" Ide itu muncul begitu saja. Ehm, bukan ide, tapi entahlah, aku hanya merasa, aku ingin ke sana, sebelum aku pergi.

"Untuk apa?" Mom dan Dad terlihat terkejut.

"Bisakah, please?" Pintaku.

"Jadwal kita bisa terlambat, boy. Lebih baik kita mampir untuk minum segelas mocca, mungkin dengan sedikit.."

"Please, Dad?"

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Nothing,"

Tapi Dad tetap mengikuti kemauanku. Kami menuju rumah kami, yang statusnya akan segera berubah menjadi bekas-rumah-kami-yang-akan-segera-dilelang. Entah apa yang mendorongku menuju rumah ini. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku mengingatnya.

Aku berjalan-jalan, memutari rumahku untuk terakhir kalinya. Mengelus tiap dinding yang kulewati, dan aku berhasil naik ke kamarku dengan kepala yang benar-benar kumat.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku. Menemukan sudah habis perabotan di kamar ini, yang pasti sudah dikirim tadi pagi. Tapi aku tetap masuk, mendekati jendela kamarku.

Jendela yang sungguh mengagumkan. Aku selalu menganggapnya begitu. Indah, dan, yeah, begitulah. Meskipun tak benar-benar indah, yang kumaksudkan indah adalah kenangan yang terbentuk di sini.

Aaah, shit. Pandanganku agak kabur.

Aku terhuyung menabrak dinding di belakangku. Oh, jangan bilang..

TIDAK. Aku tak mau. Aku sudah sembuh. Dan tidak akan seperti itu lagi.

Setelah puas bermain dengan memori-memori dan rumahku ini, aku turun lagi, dengan terhuyung. Tapi untunglah, tak ada yang mengetahuinya.

11.23

Kami harus segera berangkat menuju Bandara. Karena pesawat kami akan satang pada pukul 12.10 . Dan kami tak ingin jadwal kami berantakan.

Dad bersiul sepanjang jalan, tetapi aku tak memperhatikan Mom. Ia hanya duduk diam.

Kepalaku semakin lama semakin berdenyut dengan keras.

Oh Tuhan.

Perjalanannya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit. Dan ketika sampai di bandara, aku turun dengan kepala yang masih berdenyut. Dad memberitahuku bahwa Karen akan menyusul. Tapi aku tak terlalu mempedulikannya, yang kupedulikan saat ini adalah : ada apa dengan kepalaku?

Dad menyuruh kami untuk menunggu Karen sebentar sebelum check-in untuk tiket kami. Mom mengusulkan untuk pergi ke kafe bandara dulu, aku mengabari Karen dan Ax lewat sms bahwa kami berada di kafe bandara.

5 menit kemudian, Karen berlari dengan Ax dan Elfangor di belakangnya. Rambut merah Karen melambai, dan aku dapat melihatnya : mata Karen merah, seperti habis menangis.

Rasa bersalah.

Sungguh, rasa bersalah itu menerjangku kembali. Rasa bersalah yang benar-benar membuat perutku seperti berpindah ke kepalaku.

Oh, Karen, sungguh, untuk kali ini saja, please, jangan lagi menangis. Please, maafkan aku.. Maaf aku membuatmu kecewa..

"Oh, hei, Karen," Sapa Mom kepada Karen yang telah sampai dengan terengah-engah. Mom mempersilakannya duduk di sebelahku.

"Tarik kursinya, Ax," Kata Dad—ketika Ax dan Elfangor sampai. Mereka seperti biasa, terlihat cool. "Oh, dan kau juga, Elfangor,"

"Thanks," Kata Ax dan Elfangor bersamaan.

"Hei," Sapaku pada mereka semua.

"Hei, Marcodong, kau baik-baik saja?" Oh Aximili, andai saja tak ada orang tuaku, sudah kucincang kau !

"Well, yeah, baik,"

Hanya kepalaku saja yang berdenyut aneh,

Kami berbincang dengan sedikit, yeah, canggung. Terutama Karen dan aku. Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang harus kukatakan padanya. Dan iapun rasanya seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk berbisik kepada Karen.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku.

"Yeah, lumayan," Katanya balik berbisik. "Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya tak ingin kau pergi,"

GOD!

Hatiku mencelos.

"Well, yeah, kau tahu kan, kita bisa berkontak dengan telepon, atau e-mail," Oh, Marco, kau pintar sekali merayu.

"Baiklah, kurasa, kami harus segera pergi," Kata Dad tiba-tiba. Mom tersenyum. Ax dan Elfangor hanya memandangku. Sementara Karen menampakkan ekspresi aneh.

"Kalian mungkin, yeah, silahkan," Mom berdiri memandang aku, Ax, Elfangor, dan Karen. "Kami akn check tiket dulu,"

Mom dan Dad meninggalkan kami dalam keheningan. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Well, Maaf, aku tak bisa tinggal," Kataku dengan canggung. "Aku harus pulang,"

"Oh, tenang sajalah, Marco," Ujar Elfangor

"Hahaha, kau kira kami akan merindukanmu, eh?" Ledek Ax. Karen memelototinya,

"Ya, ya, baiklah, kami akan merindukanmu, Marco sayaaaang," Ax menyeringai.

"Diamlah, Ax," Kata Elfangor.

"Kita bisa tetap berkomunikasi kan?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja," Ujar Karen lemas.

"Sungguh, aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar menyayangi kalian. Tapi aku juga sangat menyayangi California, sungguh, aku benar-benar minta maaf,"

Akhirnya aku berdiri, mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada mereka. Ax menepuk pundakku. Sementara Elfangor menyeringai pelan kepadaku. Karen diam saja sampai aku memeluknya.

"Berjanjilah takkan melupakanku," Ujar Karen. Aku mengangguk.

"Tidak hanya kau. Semua kenanganku di sini akan selalu kuingat. Aku harus pergi," Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Dan Karen menitikkan air matanya.

Aku mengambil tasku, lalu berjalan pelan. Rasanya benar-benar berat. Meninggalkan mereka semua.

Kepalaku masih tak berhenti berdenyut.

XXXX

Aku berlari ke arah Mom dan Dad yang sedang menungguku di depan lorong terminal C. Mereka sama-sama mengerutkan dahi.

"Beres?" Tanya Dad.

"Ya, all okay," Jawabku.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk,"

Kami hendak masuk, ketika aku merasakan sesuatu,

Gelap.

Dan aku tak merasakan sesuatu lagi, tubuhku terjatuh.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

HWAAAA _._

apaan ini ? Gaje cuy -

Oya, maaf saya vakum lamaaaa banget dari cerita ini..

Baru sekarang dapet ilham buat ngelanjutin nih #plaklebayyy :D

Mohon reviewnya :D

dhiiaa-chann


	8. Hospital

Tittle : My Promise For You .

Chapter 8 : Hospital.

Pairing : Marco x Rachel

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Of course its K.A. Appelegate's

Banyak pergantian POV di chapter ini :o

Well, silahkan dibaca XD

Chapter 8 :

Hospital

-RACHEL POV-

Aku berada di Brazil.

Aku tidak dapat memikirkan apapun lagi sekarang, selain Marco. Aku berada di genggaman tangan Tobias, dan walaupun aku tidak memerlukannya, ia tetap memegang tanganku yang dingin. Mataku sedikit berair setelah memasuki ruangan ini, dan untunglah tak ada yang melihatnya, sehingga tak ada yang tahu. Aku tak mau ada yang tahu bahwa aku menangis, aku tak mau ada yang mengetahuinya, bahwa hatikupun serapuh tanaman layu. Sejuta, semilyar, setriliyun pertanyaan sudah berpendar di seluruh jaringan otakku. Memaksaku untuk tak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi. Ya, seperti yang sudah kubilang, selain Marco.

Aku langsung tahu bahwa keadaannya sangat tidak baik sejak pertama aku dan Tobias menerobos kamarnya, melihat pemandangan yang ada di dalamnya. Keluarganya, bahkan Jake pun ada di sana. Dan dari itupun aku sudah tahu, aku sudah mengetahui ini benar-benar tidak beres. Apalagi setelah melihat Ibunya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan lesu, dan setelah itu, aku melihatnya, Marco. Terbaring lemah di antara banyak selang, di antara banyak peralatan medis yang membalut tubuhnya.

Dan Tobias langsung memegang tanganku yang mulai mendingin melihat semua ini. Ya, tentu saja. Walaupun yah, aku memang membencinya, tetapi di satu sisi, aku tetap memiliki rasa yang sama. Masih sama seperti dulu.

"Baik-baik saja?" Bisik Tobias di sela-sela ocehan Ibu Marco kepadaku, aku mengangguk.

"Yeah, tentu," Jawabku, berusaha tak mengeluarkan semua perasaanku.

"...Kami tak tahu, kami tak tahu bahwa ia mengalaminya lagi. Kami kira penyakit itu sudah lenyap, yah, dan walau belum sepenuhnya, tapi paling tidak yang kami tahu adalah penyakit itu sudah tidak terlalu membahayakannya lagi.."

"Apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku.

"Kami harap begitu," Yang menjawab Jake.

"Ya, kami harap begitu,"

Tapi sebetulnya aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Jake sudah mengatakannya lebih awal, mengatakan di telpon, saat aku berada di perjalanan ke sini.

"_Rontgennya menyatakan hasilnya positif, ya, penyakitnya belum lenyap. Diagnosa dokter badannya akan melemah, tak ada obat lagi untuk membasmi penyakitnya. Hanya obat pengurang rasa sakit yang diberikan dokter. Selain itu, nihil," Kata Jake di dalam telpon._

"_Ba.. bagaimana bisa?" Tanyaku._

"_Badannya melemah, sementara penyakitnya ternyata selama ini sedang menyebar. Dan, yah, kau tahu lah. Marco.. Maksudku waktunyaa.. oh, maaf,"_

_Dan setelah itu sambungannya terputus._

"_Shit," Bisikku lemah menaruh ponselku ke dalam saku jeansku._

"Kuharap juga begitu," Ujarku.

Setelah itu matanya terbuka, Marco sadar.

-0-

-MARCO POV-

Aku tak tahu apa yang harusnya lebih kukhawatirkan, kepalaku yang benar-benar sakit atau hatiku, rasa marah dan cemburu, rasa kebahagiaan, dan rasa rindu itu.

Rachel sudah berada di ruangan ini sejak aku membuka mataku. Dan aku langsung tahu, aku berada di rumah sakit, keadaanku tidak beres, dan aku baru saja sadar dari pingsan. Rachel mengerjap-ngerjap. Dan di sebelahnya, tepat di sebelahnya, ada seseorang yang tak kukenal.

Ia tinggi dan pirang. Kesimpulan : Cool.

Jadi, siapa dia? Well, menurut jawabanku adalah seseorang yang spesial bagi Rachel. Kalau tidak, mengapa tangan mereka berkait? Ya, well, jadi aku tidak perlu meminta maaf pada Rachel. Toh sudah ada yang menggantikanku.

Oh, secepat itukah Rachel melupakanku? Menggantikanku? Baiklah, itu bukan hakku. Tapi apakah ia tak lagi.. Dan lalu mengapa ia ada di sini sekarang?

Mom mendekatiku, Dad hanya tersenyum dari bangkunya. Sementara Jake yang kebetulan ada di sebelahku, menepuk pundakku.

Orang asing itu malah melirik Rachel yang hanya menatapku, langsung menuju mataku.

Aku sadar matanya menatap mataku dengan pandangan khawatir yang amat besar, tapi ada pandangan kebencian itu juga. Jadi aku balik menatap matanya sebentar sebelum memalingkan wajahku ke Jake.

"Sebelum kau tanya, kau sudah pingsan selama setengah hari," Kata Jake.

Itu berarti aku tak jadi kembali ke California. Rencananya batal. Semuanya berantakan hanya karena penyakit sialan ini.

"Tak apa, sayang," Kata Mom memegang pelipisku. Peralatan medis yang terlalu banyak ini sedikit menghalangi pandanganku pada Dad.

"Dad?" Panggilku lirih. Untuk sejenak aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Rachel dan orang-spesial-baru nya itu. Tapi yang pasti, mereka hanya membeku tanpa suara.

"Ya?" Dad mendekat.

"Bagaimana dengan pesawat itu? Dan apakah aku tak akan kembali lagi ke California?"

-0-

-RACHEL POV-

Aku memang memandangnya, aku memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak pernah kuberikan kepada siapapun juga, tatapan khwatir, rindu, benci, semua bercampur, menyatu. Dan mungkin ia memang mengetahuinya. Karena iapun menatapku dengan tatapan yang baru pernah aku lihat : cinta dan benci.

Sejenak aku berpikir, mengapa ia harus membenciku? Toh harusnya aku yang membencinya. Apa mungkin karena ada Tobias? Ia cemburu? Aku tak tahu pasti, tapi kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah keluarganya. Dan aku tak mendengarkan lagi sampai sesuatu membuat telingaku berdiri.

"Bagaimana dengan pesawat itu? Dan apakah aku tak akan kembali lagi ke California?"

Deg.

Di tengah semua ini, ia masih memikirkan California.

Apa.. itu artinya bahwa sejujurnya ia masih peduli padaku dengan mengatakan ia ingin pulang? Maaf, mungkin tidak, kataku dalam hati. Tapi lambat-lambat aku mulai menyadari bahwa ia memang ingin pulang, aku mendengar mereka bicara. Dan melihat bahasa wajahnya yang memperlihatkan bahwa ia memang benar-benar serius.

Semua ini membuatku merasa bersalah.

Dan aku benci itu.

-0-

-MARCO POV-

"Ssst, sudahlah. Jangan banyak berpikir," Mom yang menjawabnya.

"Dad?" Tuntutku.

Dad malah berdiri, meninggalkan ruangan ini yang seolah membisu tanpa suara. Tak ada yang berbicara sampai Mom ikut menyusul Dad.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanyaku pada Jake.

"Aku tahu ada yang tak beres, Jake!" Aku meninggikan suaraku saat Jake menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan keras-keras, boy. Kita ada tamu," Jake menanggapinya dengan sangat santai sambil melirik pada Rachel dan 'temannya' itu.

Aku diam. Membisu. Semuanya terasa hilang. Kata-kata yang sudah kurangkai sejak tadi hilang begitu saja. Dan Rachel juga diam, membeku di tempatnya.

'Temannya' malah yang mulai mendekatiku, lalu tersenyum.

"Well, Rach sudah sering menceritakanmu," Katanya sambil mulai menjulurkan tangannya. "Tobias,"

Aku menanggapi tangannya, "Marco,"

"Ya, aku sudah tahu," Katanya sambil tertawa.

"Oh, oke kalau begitu,"

Setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja Rachel pergi dari ruanganku.

-0-

Waaaa ==

what is this?

aku gak yakin ini cerita- gaje ! SUPER GAAJEE !

Review review ? :D


End file.
